


Cherish

by TheArtOfSuffering



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtOfSuffering/pseuds/TheArtOfSuffering





	1. I Can't Think of Anything I'd Rather Be Doing

The drizzle of the day slowly warped into a downpour, sending people scurrying under eaves and over hangs or shuffling stiffly under their umbrellas, eager to find holes to hide in. Chernobyl was no exception to the rule. Pulling his backpack to his chest, hunched over it like an old man he half jogged, half shuffled across the street, eagerly pressing into the Coffee house, and sighing as the central heating engulfed him. Trying to draw as little attention as a drowned rat can, he sidles himself to the back wall and plops into a seat. Hoping against hope he rummages about in the bag, pulls out an older model smart phone (sans a case), and sighs in relief as he begins texting passively while he eyes the rest of the shop, this might be a solid place to camp for a while, dry his bones, and if it ain’t too pricey, grab a bite. He had little to his name, but probably enough for something warm.

  
Ace didn’t exactly dislike his work here, but it was nowhere near as lively as his work at Wonderland- the club just down the street. He really didn’t like people, and he certainly didn’t like talking to them. Ironic for a barista. He, as many others, had that usual ‘can you order for me?’ anxiety, but working at the coffee shop was helping. Not that it was the reason why he was there, but it was a bonus. Still, he much more enjoyed the comfort of his phone. While he didn’t do anything of interest on it, he did use it as a bit of a social escape, even when working at the counter. He’d put it away if someone wanted to order of course, but he still fled away to its safety throughout the day. Which was what he was doing when Chernobyl slipped into the shop. Ace looked up from his phone, brows raising slightly. After a moment of contemplation he slipped his phone into his pocket and leaned forward against the counter, calling over to him. He didn’t have to speak too loud, considering it wasn’t loud nor crowded there. A fairly peaceful environment, really. The most peace he ever found. “Heya,” Ace blinked at Chernobyl, head tipped slightly. He offered a weak sort of smile, one that looked a bit sympathetic “Escapin’ the rain, huh?”

  
There was a brief moment of lag, Chernobyl ignored the voice that chimed through the cozy buzzing background noise; people didn’t usually go out of their way to chat him up. All the same the gears worked around the concept in his head and finally clicked the realization into place, and he lifted his head. His eyes danced over the scenery briefly until he noticed the male behind the counter, his smile, and his soft countenance. Chernobyl quickly, sloppily brushed his hair from his face, even as it stuck and matted to his skin from the damp and gave a nervous smile that showed too much teeth and looked queazy at best. He wasn’t necessarily an ugly fellow, but he was unkept, scrawny, built lanky and underfed. His hair was damaged and utterly fried, dyed too many colors over and over. Currently it was a multi-hued mess; mostly a pale mossy green, but with strips of violet, bits of blue, and longer than he used to keep it. It fell down to his shoulders, just a bit passed them and long enough to always be in his eyes. Peeking up out of the mess of his hair sat two dingy grey canid ears. Well. One and a half really. The top half of his left ear was just…gone. Behind him a matching tail, shaggy and matted fur, but very wolfish, just like the rest of him, right down to the intensity of his bright blue eyes. Briefly he broke his gaze, just to give one final sweeping glance to assure that, yes, the Barista, or what ever, was in fact speaking to him. Satisfied that it must be so, he swallowed hard and gave a wavering laugh. His voice came out rough, starting as a near whisper, clearly nervous, but steadied out by the end of his sentence, “Oh, yeah, it really just hits outta nowheres sometimes, and if yer in it, yikes, ya know?”

  
Ace grinned, looking relieved his words had not only been acknowledged, but replied to. His ‘devil-like’ tail swished a bit behind him in satisfaction- something people usually assumed was fake, along with the horns. He went with it. He did have a bit of a unique look to him though; his skin was pale, freckled across his nose and around his eyes, which were an aqua green sort of color. Around his eyes his skin was a bit darkened, he was probably lacking a solid week of sleep. Just cause. At least his hair was nice; it was messy but a nice deep red, and fairly soft to the touch. He also had two thin, darkened lines down either side of his neck, but the collar of his jacket mostly hid those. Forced to wear the usual apron for the shop, he still wore his usual outfit beneath- just a simple jacket and some skinny jeans. And some high-tops. He was fairly short without them. Ace drummed his nails along the counter with a hum and a nod “For sure.” He gestured up at the hanging menus “You don’t have to like, buy anything.. but you totally can. That’s sorta, why we’re here.” His brows raised and he offered another hopeful grin at him. While he wasn’t a particularly impressive salesman, he was honest and simply just trying to make sure he had something to do. Before Chernobyl could even answer, he added on another quick comment, “Your hair is awesome, by the way.”

  
As Cher sat listening, he eyed the hanging menus and half hearted had nodded along. Yeah he could definitely order something, the whole shop was swimming in the rich aromas of cocoas and coffees and he couldn’t deny that a warm drink sounded nice. Especially on a day like this. But then that compliment hit him and his face took on a pink hue, and his expression stiffened. Compliments, even simple ones didn’t really…. happen to him. You see, unlike Ace, Chernobyl wasn’t well kept, or straightened up. His jeans clung to his boney hips awkwardly, as though they were tempted to slide right off any moment. Sure they seemed to be tight enough, but they weren’t quite long enough in the in-seem, perhaps. They could be riding up at the ankles too, but the ends of them vanished behind the muddy army surplus boots that tied loosely up his shins; mismatched laces and all. The only part of his outfit that seems to actually fit him was his crop top. Black, hanging off one shoulder, and emblazoned with a faded band logo. In an awkward, nervous sort of way he pulled his lip ring into his mouth and sucked on it for a moment as he attempted to formulate a reply. Finally after another nervous laugh, he swayed himself to stand and shuffled up a bit closer to the counter, his hands beginning to fidget. “Uh uhm, Thanks man, yers too. Uh hair, Yer hairs a great color.” He chewed at his lip again for just a moment, then blurted out, “Uh could I get a..a chai latte? Oh shi, uhm Vanilla chai…latte?”

  
Ace smiled, laughing a bit at the hair comment nodding “For sure. And thanks!” He turned, starting to make the drink for him. On one hand, he wondered if this guy really was just.. utterly poor and genuinely in bad shape. On the other, he didn’t want to be rude or intrusive. He usually was, but he was trying not to be. He spoke some more as he made the drink, mostly to fill an inevitably awkward silence. “So you don’t like the rain, huh? I have a couple friends who love it, but god damn.. I’ll pass.”

  
Something in the way Ace spoke, or maybe just the way the coffee shop was like a port in the storm, seemed to put Chernobyl a bit as ease, he dug around in his back pocket, issuing forth a few folded bills. As he craned his neck down, counting the stray cash, a small smile slowly eased across his face, and a smoother, far less nervous laugh tumbled out of him. “Nahhh. I’m not big on the rain. It smells nice by itself, but buddy, you have no idea how hard it is to get the wet dog smell outta stuff.” his shoulders bounced a bit at his own little joke, and for the first time since he had bolted into the building, his own tail untucked itself and gave a gentle wag.

  
Ace finished the drink and spun around about as quick as he could without spilling it. He set it onto the counter and leaned forward on his elbows, watching Chernobyl intently “So tell me about that.” He said, “Cause thats all totally real, right,” he paused for a moment, adding on “Four fifty by the way.” His own thin, black tail swished from one side to the other, his head just slightly tipped in curiosity. While any super natural wasn’t exactly unheard of, it wasn’t quite common, either. Well, it was for Ace, in a way, that was just sort of the crowd he hung with.

  
With a perk of his one good ear, Chernobyl doled out a wrinkled fiver, sliding it across the counter. He gave a bit of a shrug as he dropped a couple beyond crumpled ones into the tip jar. “Dunno what all to tell ya. Guess I was just born this way. None too many of us left up this way I guess. Seen more vamps, than dogs truthful.” he seemed almost wistful as he spoke, a soft sort of sadness slipping in underneath the over casual way his words tumbled out. He grinned, carefully took the chai in both hands and felt the warmth of it ebb into his fingers and palms. He did lift his eyes again after a moment, a subtle quirk to his eyebrows. “ You though. Ain’t really sure I’ve ever seen one like you before. Maybe I just ain’t been lookin’ too hard.” He seemed relatively relaxed, encountering a supernatural of unknown ilk. Maybe he just didn’t think anything working as a barista could be that deadly, maybe he just lacked a sense of self preservation. Maybe he just didn’t care. Which ever the case, He took a sip of his drink, winced at the heat, and began to blow on it a little.

  
Ace took the five and pushed back two quarters in return. He nodded, shrugging to himself “Me neither, not really. What goes on with you though? I mean,” he reached a hand out “Are your ears more sensitive and stuff? Can you change fully?” He would have apologized for being so nosy but honestly, he didn’t care anymore. Maybe he would have a couple years ago but he’d just given up.

  
The sheer matter of factness in this guy’s questions really threw Chern for a loop. He gave a crooked grin and pocketed the quarters as he coughed out a laugh that was more air than voice. There was a brief pause, long enough for him to take another sip of his drink, before he shrugged and decided that, really, what harm could it do? As he set the drink down he adjusted his hips and leaned against the wall of the counter a bit as he spoke. “ Well, I used to have pretty good hearing, not as much now, least on this side.” He was becoming a more and more animated speaker, clearly more relaxed. His shoulders bounced a bit as he flicked at the base of his left ear. The ear seemed like it had been a clean cut, but the fur grew ragged around the scar tissue. He didn’t seem to be too bothered by it though, easily moving on in the conversation. “As for turnin’, yeah it’s possible, takes effort and energy though. And it ain’t bout the moon at all. Just adrenaline an willpower. Sometimes fear’ll do it too, those ain’t fun though, ya ain’t got any control.” He shifted again, checking the room, maybe a bit worried about eaves droppers, but continued never the less. “What about you? Demon? Fae? I’ve heard of some changling folk what can’t quite get the glamour down to look fully human.”

  
Ace hummed, chin resting on his hands “Mmm, yeah somethin’ like that..” he bit his lip, perhaps a bit more seductively than intended. Or maybe exactly so. His eyes lidded slightly, green eyes focusing on Cher “But if I told ya, you might think I’ll put a spell on you. Might make things weird, y’know?” He giggled slightly, shrugging as he sat back, arms crossing casually. “What happened to your ear? Now I’m curious..” The boy shifted his weight onto his hip, gaze still locked intently on the male before him. Beyond just having fairly pretty eyes, despite the tired look, there was something about the way he looked at someone that was almost.. tempting. While his words were casual, his aura was a bit more alluring. Not too noticeably so, at least at the moment. He wasn’t really trying.

  
Cher bit at his lip again, trying not to smile. He wasn’t usually this chatty. He took a sip of his drink to try and hide just how wide the smile wanted to be. He liked talkin’ to this guy. And yet… It was a strange cocktail mixing up in his guts. He felt a strange charisma drawing him in, but it set off his trigger happy paranoia as well. A little voice in the farthest corner of him mind seemed to whisper a warning that, that pretty face, that smooth voice, that everything about this man and the silky way he moved… was the cleverly arranged bait on a trap. He laughed again, but there was almost an underlying bit of a whine to it. He was enjoying himself far, far too much, and talking far too openly. If there was anything that he had learned growing up homeless, it was that usually honeyed words lead to stings, or worse. He was always shit at staying outta trouble though. So he ignored the red flags, and swallowed down the want to step backwards and instead, leaned inward, resting his elbows on the counter. Nothing ventured, nothing gained… right? "Look, now… If I told ya, you would prolly think bad of me and lets face it, I gotta work hard enough to make a good first impression."

  
Ace practically purred at this, watching him for a few moments longer. He stood back with a somewhat satisfied sway of his hips, his tail following rhythmically. "Tell ya what,” Ace said, tapping his fingertips across the counter, a smug smile taking his lips “My shift ends within the hour. You can make your good impression today, and by the time you leave, I bet I’ll get that story.. mm? How’s that sound?” He pressed his hands against the edge of the counter, leaning in once more. He looked hopeful, almost innocently so. After all, his curiosity was genuine. If more were to come, whatever that may imply, then so be it. Ace was quite used to the unexpected, he knew full well that nothing was ever simple as it was intended. Maybe, even, he enjoyed it. Perhaps that’s why nothing was ever so simple for him. He always had been the root of his own troubles.

  
For just a brief moment, Cher was smiling, wholesome, and his eyes seemed filled with the light of a giddy satisfaction. This was an unexpected surprise. He grinned, ear to ear, and had a light honey-glow. It’s not everyday someone seems so interested. All those red flags vanished under the rose colored glasses of a childish sort of infatuation. That voice in the shadows inside him tried to tell him this was a bad idea, tried to warn him that when something looks too good to be true… it is. It always is. But Cher just shoved it away, like he always did. What’s the worst that could happen? This silken man before him, with his movements, like liquid gold, would probably eat him alive, but what did he care? He figured nothing this guy could do to him would be worse than what’s already been done. So he let the honey glow, and he let his smile light his face and his tail wagged just a bit harder than normal. “I can’t think of anything I’d rather be doing, so sure, I’ll take that bet. My plans were kinda cancelled by the rain anyway…so I uh, I’d like that.” Oh, the way he spoke almost sounded genuine. In spite of himself, he hoped for something different. How naive a silly, stupid 24 year old could be. He hoped like this every single time.

  
Ace snapped his fingers and crossed his arms, mirroring the wide grin. “Awesome.” He glanced to the clock, then turned his attention right back to Chernobyl “So good and bad news, then,” his fingers tapped thoughtfully against his bicep “Bad news is it’s raining still, and unless we’re gonna hang around here, we gotta go out in it. Good news, I don’t live too far. We could hide in a street shop or kick it at my place,” he rocked on his heels, looking just a bit awkward. He sounded it too, as a slightly unsure laugh left him “Not that my place is.. any nicer than anywhere else 'round here.” In fact Ace’s apartment didn’t even have heating. And his fridge had been.. stolen? It was lacking a fair amount, but he had made it his home and it was good enough for him. Cheap, too.

  
Things were evolving quickly, but Cher was pretty used to that. After all, how else do things like one night stands and 'business transactions’ go? It’s an in and an out. Two people get what they want, goods and services are exchanged, and then the people become strangers again. That’s just how people worked and Cher had no inclination to assume any different from this new person. But Cher had to wonder… what could this guy think Cher could offer him. His childish heart mused it could be attraction, but he had to quiet those hopes and look at it logically. Maybe the barista thought he was carrying? Maybe he thought Cher could cut him a good deal if he flirted? And he wouldn’t be wrong, Cher was easily swayed. As he mulled the possibilities over he stared out the door, watching it pour, sheets of hard, cold water howling down at the concrete streets. His voice seemed a little distant as he spoke “ Well, there’s a record shop down the road, and I think that fifties diner burger shop whatever stays open pretty late… but we can hit up your place if… that’s more your thing?” He probably wasn’t being as subtle as he thought he was, but he wanted to legit get a gauge of where Ace’s head was, maybe a hint at his intentions, because, while Cher had no intention of backing out, he did kinda wanna know how deep the water was he was jumping into.

  
Ace hummed, head tipping as he thought. “Mmm… how about..” he shifted his weight onto his other him, tail swaying “Let’s hit my place for a bit, and since the burger joint is open late, we’ll go later. I love that night life.” While this was true, it wasn’t because he found the lights pretty. It may have been partially that, but a large portion of it was the adrenaline. He lived in a sketchy part of town and shady shit happened, all the time. He was no stranger to this. The fear fueled him, he loved every second of the nightlife. Between joyrides on his motorcycle in speeds far too high, and playing games he should never play with gangs he should have never met, he always found himself in less than favorable situations. And even still, he always found a way out, more or less.

  
Well, there was his answer. Private places out of the light, away from peeping and prying eyes. This might be a fun night after all. Absently Cher wondered, could this guy be a murderer? Aren’t serial killers usually charismatic and shit? He laughed a bit and looked back at Ace with that thought in mind. Well he was definitely charismatic…Cher bet he probably lifted is some swanky hipster artist loft and everything. He slowly meandered back over to the booth where his bag was. He knew he was holding, but wasn’t sure how much was left, so he kinda wanted to take inventory, ruffling lightly through the main pouch as he spoke over his shoulder. “How romantic, taking me home to meet the parents already? You must really like me.” It was spoken lightly and clearly in jest, but he was also prodding for a bit of information, seeing what he could get Ace to reveal about himself and his intentions.

  
Ace laughed lightly at this, casually checking his phone as Cher stepped away. He was the type to always have to check it every few minutes, but the only reason was purely a momentary anxious escape. “No parents, just a dog.” He said simply, carelessly eying over any notifications he had received. “And a raccoon. Lil baby one, he’s livin’ in my closet right now.” Ace said this casually, but he soon paused, as though actually remembering he had a raccoon at his house. A grin stretched across his face as he looked back to Cher “Holy fuck I love raccoons.. I found this guy crawlin’ around outside of,” his voice gave the slightest pause- work? Night job? Club? Wonderland? He finally settled with one, as quick and casually as he could manage. Didn’t want to weird this guy out too soon. “Work, and he was all dirty and ugly and alone so I took him home. Been takin care of him ever since.” Clearly along the way of the conversation Ace had gotten genuinely distracted. No escape mechanism, no subtle diversion. He was simply honestly excited about his new pet.

  
There was this momentary pause where Cher just sorta stared off into space, a confused, almost dumbfounded expression. This guy couldn’t be seriou- oh.. he…he was. A raccoon. Cher tilted his head, a crooked smile on his face, that something along the lines of 'wow you dork’. With a slight clearing of his throat he sat down next to his bag and closed it, giving a little nod. “Nice a uh, raccoon, huh? That’s cool. I once lived with this ma possum and her little babies, pretty cute. Never really been up close with a raccoon though. Is he hard to care for?”

  
Ace nearly slammed his hands against the counter, eyes wide. It likely drew some stares, if the few patrons weren’t already staring. “Shit! I love possums too!” He reached his hands out, fingers wiggling “Like they both have the little grabby hands y’know?” After another moment of his demonstration he collected himself enough to answer. “And not really, they eat literally anything so I get him some grapes or crackers or cat or dog food. Y’know, basically whatever.”

  
Dang. This guy. This guy was cute. Cher hated himself for thinking that. He hated that he felt anything even close to that kinda sappy shit, but he still couldn’t help that his heart made a little bit of a 'doki doki’. His smile softened, and he just kinds tilted his head endearingly. “Yeah? That’s cool. I bet he’s real happy to have someone caring for him. How’s the dog mind the lil’ guy? And uh, what kinda dog? Sometimes the big ones don’t like me too much. Guess they think I’m competition or somethin’ heheh.”

  
Ace chuckled at this, giving a brief lift of his shoulders “She’s a Doberman but she’s nice. I’m sure she’ll love you. She’s trained really well so even if she doesn’t for whatever reason, she won’t bite or anything. As long as you don’t stab me or some shit, she’ll just lay around.” He hummed, one brow lifting slightly. He said this as honest information, but perhaps also a subtle warning in case Cher had any tricks up his sleeve. After all, Ace had taken plenty of people home. While the action in itself may have been foolish, he wasn’t stupid. He knew how quickly things could go south. Not that he usually tried to stop it, though. “And yeah, she actually really likes him. She’s really gentle, I think she thinks he’s a puppy or something.. she’ll clean him and carry him to his closet if he gets out, thank god cause I can’t keep track of him all the time. Lil brat..” he spoke with a happy fondness in his tone though. He was just so happy to have a raccoon.

  
Cher lifted his brows in surprise. Somehow, doberman just fit. This guy looked like he would have a doberman. But also like he sound have like, maybe a Pomeranian or something. Guess thats where the raccoon came in. He nodded a bit, thoughtful as he lifted his gaze to the ceiling. “Doberman huh? Nice. Smart dogs.” Then Suddenly, a thought. “Oh, I just realized, I’m going home with ya but I don’t think we ever did the whole… intro thing. We could do the name swaps and shit, if thats your thing? Or I guess we could leave an air of mystery to our late night rendezvous.”

  
Ace couldn’t help but laugh at this “Fuck you’re right, oh my god..” he laughed again, shaking his head, grinning once more “Im Ace. Clearly not an ace at introductions..” he then gave a very dead inside expression and a drained, 'kill me’ sort of laugh. The haha… ha… I’m so.. funny.. kill me.

  
“Oh my God. Did you…Did you really…” His ears wilted to the sides, his face twisted in a sick sort of delight. This guy really did it, he really went for that pun. Amazing. He took a sharp inhale and drummed his fingers on the table. “Wowww. Mad, mad props for just jumping right off that cliff. I’m Chernobyl. But ya can use Cher, Cherno, Shithead, what ever pulls yer trigger, Ace.”

  
Ace’s brows raised, his grin turning into a bit of a smirk “Pulls your trigger, huh? Never heard that. More of eh, whatever tickles your peach. Maybe that’s just me though.” He shrugged, hands shifting into his pockets “Chernobyl. I like that. Never met a Chernobyl before. Pretty fancy, eh?”

  
Cher waved his hands about a bit as he spoke casually, with a little bit of a toothy grin. “Pulls yer trigger, pops yer cherry, threads yer needle… ya know..heheh…” The laugh sort of subsided and ended with a sigh and a little shrug. “I dunno about fancy. But it’s the only one I got, and I guess I kinda earned it… but I do get laughed at once in a while for it.”

  
Ace tipped his head at this “Really? I like it. I think it’s cool.” He glanced to the clock again, huffing out a breath “Fifteen then I’m free.” He glanced around, lips pursing “I could literally just leave..” Ace nodded to himself, pulling his phone out. He sent out a text, pulling off his apron with his other hand “Fuck it. Let’s get outta here.” He said, kicking the apron under one of the shelves. He’d find it again later, he always did. He quite literally hopped over the counter, straightening out his hoodie a bit. Now no longer behind the counter, one could see he was actually fairly lean, though most of his muscle was hidden away beneath his baggy sweatshirt. He was fairly small, really, despite his attempt at gaining a couple inches in his shoes. His tail was probably longer than as he was, if it ever straightened out. Though usually it swayed or swished back and forth, and towards the end it had a kink in it, causing it to jut out to one side a bit before returning to its normal snake-like sway.

  
Eagerly, Cher stood and hefted his bag over his shoulder. He was excited. It had been a while since something …else… something like this made his blood race and his entire body tremble just a little bit. He moved to follow Ace, almost submissively. He was a follower, it’s what he knew, he was just a dog after all. Absent minded-like he began chewing at his labret as he watched that serpentine tail. Was he really following this guy into a den of vipers? And why was he so excited thinking about that? " So uh, h-how far is it to yer place? Do we need to uh c-call a cab or anythin’?“

  
Ace waved a hand, stopping at the door "Nah, it’s close. We just gotta deal with the rain.” He pulled his hood up, which was just barely big enough to fit over his horns, “It’s walking distance. But we’re gonna walk fast, cause I hate the rain. Sound good?” He looked from the windows and the rain they sealed off, to Chernobyl, brows lifting.

  
Cher gave another one of those dumb toothy grins and nodded. “Ya don’t gotta tell me twice, I’ll be right behind ya all the way. I’m not about that standing in the rain and catchin’ my breath B.S. So lead the way Maestro.” His tail tucked up close to his butt, and his ears were pinned back, but otherwise he ready to bolt.

  
“Aight, sick.” Ace pushed open one of the doors, peering around to see if there was any cover he could retreat to. Fortunately, just down the sidewalk, there was an overhang from one of the nearby buildings that could provide shelter, at least for part of the way. And that was his target. The downpour was heavy and grey, threatening to soak any who dare linger in the open for any more than a second. But Ace seemed to have it figured out. “Cmon, let’s go.”


	2. I Think You Are Better Than Anyone Has Probably Told You In A Long Time

Ace dashed through the rain and quickly made his way over to the cover, stopping once underneath just to be sure Cher was with him. And as Ace bolted, Cher followed like a bullet, hissing through his teeth the entire way. As they came to the overhang and were able to pause for a few moments, Cher hopped up and down a bit and whined through chattering teeth. "Man I gotta move somewhere warmer. Like take me to the bahamas man I do not play with this frigid ass rain." He laughed a bit, somehow enjoying himself despite the weather's attempts to freeze him, or drown him, or both.

  
Ace gave a half hearted laugh, not much better off. "I got a shit ton of blankets at my place. That's all I'm thinkin' about." He said, glancing out to the rain that hammered down against the street beside them. He walked along down their momentarily protected pathway, squinting at the rain "You hungry? I don't have any interesting food at my place so if you want something, better lemme know while we're out." Ace glanced back to Cher, brows raised.

  
The shrug Cher gave was half-hearted as he sorta broke eye contact and glanced at the sidewalk, watching the shimmering of passing car headlights reflected on the wet cement. "Nah, I'm good, but if you gotta stop somewhere I'm alright with that too. Like I said, I ain't got any plans for the rest of the night, so we can lolligag all ya like, dude."

  
Ace scoffed out a laugh, repeating softly to himself "Lolligag..." he shrugged, stopping as their cover came to an end, "I'm good.. look," he pointed out, towards a fairly tall complex not too far down the road, though it was mostly blocked by another few buildings. "That's where we're going." The area around them had just begun to turn a bit.. messier. Occasional graffiti, less cute little shops and more that were aged or shut down entirely. He let another moment pass before tugging on Cher's shirt, and starting off with that. He quickly made his way to the apartment, deciding not to make any more stops. In fact, he didn't stop until they were all the way to the apartment. He pushed open the main doors and motioned for him to come in to a main lobby. If anything, it looked more like a haunted hotel than an apartment complex. There was a front desk, but with no apparent purpose as there was no one there. Ace pulled his hood down and kicked his feet a bit, huffing out a breath as he glanced back out the windows at the ever so persistent rain.

  
Being pulled along was a nice feeling that Cher had almost begun to miss. As the pair of them raced through the ever darkening streets and byways it was like watching a grand scale time lapse. A real time diagram of entropy at its finest. The buildings became more and more decrepit and Cher began feeling more and more at home, in his element. He mulled over the alleys and thinks that a couple even looked a little bit familiar. The building they snaked into was nothing like what he had expected. In his mind, he had pegged Ace as some art school drop out living the life. After all, the guy was working at a coffee shop: the most wholesome and upper middle class kinda shop there was. But this was not upper middle class. This wasn't even lower middle class. This was... well, it was cozy. An almost childish grin cut across his face as he did a bit of a turn around, taking in the various cracks and stains of the walls and ceiling. "Nice place." It was said straight, without sarcasm, and just a little hint of awe. "Though I'll admit, it ain't what I pictured when I imagined your place. How long ya been livin' here?"

  
Ace motioned him over to an elevator, "Mmm... couple.. years? Off and on." He waited for Cher to get in before pressing one of the buttons. He hoped the elevator wouldn't give out. It had happened before. He paused, grinning a curious, almost playful sort of look at Cher, "What'd you expect from me?" He leaned back against the elevator railing as it started up, "Somethin' nice? Am I that well put together?" He laughed at the thought.

  
Cher flushed a bit. He suddenly felt just a bit embarrassed, kinda, the whole pot calling the kettle black or, books by their covers or some crap like that. But can't shove the words back in yer mouth can ya? So he gave a very animated shrug, and as his shoulders dropped from it, he let his arms swing a little bit at his sides. "Well, yeah, kinda. I mean, guess I just pictured some lil' studio with a couple potted plants and doorway beads and a single mom with two loud kids living in the apartment next ta ya or some sitcom bullshit like that. Ya know, slice of life kinda thing. I dunno, guess I just. Didn't expect this place to feel so familiar." His fingers nervously fidgeted and as his narrative sort of drifted off he gave a soft, embarrassed little laugh, trying to place his eyes anywhere but Ace's face.

  
Ace watched him intently, more notably, his eyes. He had immediately picked up on the aversion to his own gaze, his head tipping downwards and a bit to the side? "Hey," he said, a bit softer now as he leaned in the slightest bit. "I don't bite.." There was a pause and he gave a small chuckle, "Not usually." The doors opened up with that as the elevator arrived at his floor. A hallway extended out from the elevator- it really was like a shitty hotel. He motioned for Cher to follow as he started down the hall, speaking casually once more. "And that's pretty awesome. Sounds cool, I could get with it. No kids though, not really a fan. I do have a plant." He paused, fishing around in his pocket for his keys "It's plastic though. Lil lights on it." He told himself this all was good enough, and in theory it was. But he didn't really like it. He missed hot showers, space, and the sound of his mothers voice. Then again, he was a big baby. Always had been. He tried to make up for it with the more questionable side of the city, committing acts certainly not fitting for any child. Still, he was a goddamn cancerian.

  
Cher found a strange and comforting camaraderie with Ace. He was all too acquainted with how life can really beat you down, take and take and take, and then leave you in those dark unmentionable places. Places like this. Places like the alley behind the vet clinic he slept at most. Places where he earned more money on all fours, lit by cigarettes, than he ever could in the day light. He grew quiet, almost solemn as he lingered awkwardly behind Ace, fiddling with the door. Had life handed him lemons too? And not the kind that you make a little lemonade stand with, but the kind that gets rubbed into cuts and scrapes. When a thick silence felt like it was starting to creep in he decided that he ought to do what he could to prevent that, and while his voice lacked any tempo to it, it was still a noise against the nothingness. "So you know the first thing you gotta do when we get in there is... ya gotta show me this raccoon ya kept tellin me bout right?"

  
Ace glanced back, snickering "Oh hell yeah! First though, my dog." He opened up the door, and as if on cue, a tall, lean Doberman bounded over. Her stubby tail wagged at the sight of Ace, though she swiftly realized someone new was there and instantly went on alert. Ace patted her head, motioning Cher inside "S'okay Raska, he's a friend." 'Raska' looked from Ace, to Cher, then Ace again. She then wandered up to Cher, sniffing him curiously. Ace waved a hand casually, "Be nice and she'll be nice. She's a big baby once she's used to you." He pulled his hoodie off, tossing it onto one of the counters. He wore a black tank top beneath, white text on the front reading<I> 'SUCK MY FUCK' </I>across the front. His apartment was fairly spacious, though it wasn't particularly large. The door opened into the main room which extended to the left as an open little kitchen. Plain countertops, aside from an impressive castle of coke cans. There was a spot for a fridge but it was gone, instead there was a small, rather sad looking mini fridge in its place. The kitchen and main room extended into the living room, which was a couch, and a cheap lazy-boy. As far as decorations, everything was fairly bland. There were a few posters along the wall, with simple phrases varying from 'Good Vibes' and 'Kill Yourself'. There was also a knife stuck in the wall. Certainly there were a few strange things to be found in his apartment, but it wasn't.. too strange. It was cold though. There was a door along the living room wall, and a sliding glass door to the balcony along the other. Though the balcony was half hanging off. Probably a good idea not to go out.

  
First things first, Cher made sure to make a good impression with the dog. She was top dog here and he was way more than happy to let her know she was boss. So a bit nervously he offered both hands, palms up for her to sniff and examine. When she seemed satisfied, and maybe even excited, he moved further into the living space. Man, what a great pad. Cher gave an approving nod at the coke can mountain. Truly a righteous way to live. As his eyes wandered over the posters and sharp objects and the general well worn and well used vibe of the place, he gave a low whistle and another nod. "Charming, man. Very nice. Reminds me of this frat house I once crashed at." He moved further in to follow Ace, dropping his bag near one of the counter corners. "Y'know, I shoulda had us stop for some cheap beer or something on the way in, I just didnt think about it." His face grew suddenly serious. " But who needs booze when you have baby woodland critters."

  
Ace couldn't help but laugh at this. Raska returned to the couch, where Ace was grabbing a blanket for himself, and for Cher. He pulled the blanket, a red plaid pattern, over his shoulders, before looking to his guest. He tossed him another blanket, motioning him to follow once more as he trotted over to the doors and went in. Inside his room, which was in fact the next room, it was fairly dark. Not because there were no lights, but there were no windows for sunlight, or any general outside light, like the other room. Though colorful lights were strung up around his walls, along with the plastic little tree, also decorated by lights. Just like he had said. His bed was a mattress on the ground, blankets piled on top of it. There was a laptop charging on his dresser, of which a mirror -broken but kept together with some sad duct tape- sat upon. Ace walked over to his closet door and opened it up, revealing a bed made of even more blankets. He was using a cat bed for his raccoon but he wanted to be sure it was warm so there were plenty of blankets and the like. It also had some well chewed toys and dry pet food occasionally scattered the floor. Ace took a seat in front of the closet as the raccoon clumsily scrambled out to see him. While it was still missing patches of fur, it looked healthy.

  
Cher was more than happy to bundle himself up, he hoped he'd be dry soon. He bundled the blanket around his neck the most and shivered pleasantly at the softness of it. Once in the bedroom he seemed almost awestruck. He loved it. The soft lights were like stars and the gentle glow made the room, no matter how bare, no matter how edging on broken, feel cozy and welcoming. A soft hum escaped him as he mused over the fact that, while he couldn’t say he really knew anything about Ace... He felt like the room fit him perfectly, maybe a little broken, but full of soft lights in the darkness. His ears perked as he heard the soft scrambling of little baby critter feet, and he instantly turned and shuffled to lean over the sitting Ace. "Holy shit, my guy. That is one ridiculously adorable little nugget." It was barely more than a whisper, he didnt want to spook the lil thing after all. "Oh man what's it's name? lil Ace Jr?"

  
Ace let out a rush of air, though it sounded like a whine, "Nugget oh my god shit I should have named him nugget.." he squinted real hard, "I might change his name I fuckin _love_ chicken nuggets.." Ace's tail nearly coiled behind himself as the raccoon scampered up to his lap, then with a bit of help, was lifted up against his chest. "His name is Skippy."

  
Holding back a little bit of a snorting laugh, Cher cleared his throat and leaned a little closer, hands on his knees. "Skippy is a good name though. I like it, and I think it fits the lil' guy. Plus you can always just call him a nugget when he gets into trouble or anything." Without really skipping a beat, as if it were a perfectly common and normal addition to any conversation he added, "So, you smoke or someone else?"

  
Ace blinked, rubbing the back of his neck. While he didn't seem exactly put off by the question, he also didn't appear to think it quite as casual. Simply because just a few years ago he wouldn't have spoken a single word to someone who smoked. Then again, he was very different than he once was. For a moment, he recalled just how perfectly he had grown into exactly all he had hated once. Though he pushed those thoughts down- he was who he was and it was as simple as that. "Er.. both, I guess." He leaned his head back a bit as Skippy began chewing on the longer side of his hair, little hands pressing against Ace's chin. "I do sometimes but I keep it outside, don't wanna choke Raska up with that stuff. Ain't like the fire alarms here work." He gave a single, weak chuckle at this.

  
That wasn't quite the answer he had expected, and he felt like maybe he hit a nerve. So, what better way to help some one feel better than to convince them that no matter how bad they think they are, they aren't as trash as him. So he straightened up and stretched his arms above his head, the blanket nearly falling off. He scrambled to re-bundle himself, this time tying the blanket like a cape across his shoulders. "Well I only asked cause I'm kinda like a chimney sometimes so I wanted to just I guess check with ya. If I light anything up, I can take it outside too no problem. Uh, I can also take any other contraband shit outside too. Don't wanna like, mess up her pad or getya in trouble. I ain't used to houses that ain't swimmin in dicks an' drugs. So sorry if I was kinda rude."

  
Ace laughed slightly, looking to him with raised brows. "Yknow there's a place down the road you may like.." He hummed rather thoughtfully before shrugging. "Ain't no one gonna get in trouble, no one gives a shit here. You can step out on the balcony, it may break but that's the fun part. Usually I go chill in the parkin' lot for awhile though." He trailed, eyeing Chernobyl over with a different mindset now, just a bit at least, that he was so open about all of this. Ah yes, another potentially bad influence. Ace loved it. He hated that it excited him. Dicks 'n drugs? Nice. While he didn't do much of the latter himself, he was around it quite a bit, between the sketchy location and the general gang involvement. And in some twisted way, he had come to love the taste of smoke on someone's lips. How tempting. The tip of his tail flicked as he was pulled from his thoughts, Skippy beginning to chew on his shoulder. "Hey, you lil shit.." He pulled the raccoon off and held him in both hands, kissing his nose as a form of punishment. Skippy's head scrunched back into his body and he began to squirm, but it was no use.

  
He scratched at his neck, maybe a bit rough, but, it wasn't like he noticed it really. He had begun to feel a little awkward. But it was kinda an awkward situation wasn't it? He had gone home with strangers dozens of times, but never like this. He had never once scurried off to someone's house to see a baby raccoon and not sell them shit. He imagined that this was sorta how normal friendships worked but all the same it felt weird, and maybe a little wrong. What was he doing here? The longer he stayed the more he felt like he was gonna stain this guy's life with the grime in his soul. He shuffled a few steps back from Ace, suddenly overly aware of how close he had been looming and how bad he was at people. Well, good people anyway. He rolled his shoulders rough enough to have one of them pop and make a soft hollow grinding for just a moment. "Well, uh. Heh yeah the balcony will do." He almost made a joke about nothing of value would be lost, but he stopped short, the awkwardness in his guts churning and bubbling up in his throat, cutting off his eagerness to speak.

  
Ace set Skippy back into his bed and turned his attention to Cher. He watched him for the longest time, as if trying to figure something out. Eventually he made a decision and shut the closet door, making sure skippys nightlight was on as he did. He turned back to Chernobyl, allowing his fingertips to brush just against his hand as he spoke, stepping to the door, "Want a drink?" He knew he was tense, but he wasn't the best and deciphering social cues. He figured with a bit more.. pressure and persistence he'd crack this code that he had just decided existed. There was no real reason, just that he felt the need to.. do more. Less casual conversation, he was becoming almost bored with it. Not that he consciously wanted to take advantage of Cher, just that he.. had bad habits. And acted on them without thinking through reason or consequence.

  
The contact seemed to spook him a bit. Not in the sense that he jumped or gasped, it just had him hold his breath, hesitating to answer and his head all the more swimming. He started untying the blanket that was bundled around his shoulders following Ace at a distance. His voice had a bit of a tremor to it as he spoke again, and it had lost the jovial tone, deeper now than it had previously been. "Ace, uhm. Hey look, I shouldn't be here. Like this was fun, but I don't really know how to just hang out and shit. I don't really know what I was thinking coming here. I've gotta make sales, anyway, and look I'm just not really. Good." He started to shuffle towards his bag, his eyes never leaving the floor as he went. His ears pinned back, guilt and fear swimming through his blood. What ever made him think he could just walk into someone's life and fuck shit up like this. This smelled like tragedy in the making, and no one would come out clean if he didnt leave now.

  
Ace felt his heart sink and shoulders slump. He stopped in his kitchen, watching the counter for a minute. Great, awesome. He fucked up again. Awesome. He shouldn't even be surprised anymore, it would have been too easy to hope not to scare someone off. He had been too casual, too playful, too stupid. Despite Cher taking the blame for this, his words practically flew over Ace's head. The only thing that wasn't good was him. "Oh." He swallowed thickly, glancing back over at him. He crossed his arms, a gesture that hopefully looked more casual than it felt, as it was purely anxiety. "I, yeah, I get it." He shifted a bit, looking down to his feet. He shouldn't have expected any different. He pulled out his phone, skimming the contacts. He knew he'd be quite the mess once Cher left. He'd need someone to.. take out some stress with. He didn't dare look up from his phone. "It uh.. it was nice meetin you though.." He hesitated to say even this. Not that it wasn't true, but perhaps Cher wouldn't even want to hear it. Chances were it was just something else strange that Ace did.

  
Way to go Cher, you hurt the guy's feelings. He stopped, left his bag where it was and straightened himself up. He didn't know how to people. He didn't know how to act. He was lost on what to do, what to say. So he just let out a groan and ran his fingers through the sticky wet mess of his hair. "Hey. Ace. Look I'll be straight with you. I thought that you dragged me along cause you new I was carrying. I expected to crash at your place, sell you some X or pot and get high while I waited out the storm. I don’t know how to do small talk or hold a conversation. All I do is what it takes. But.. I wanted to say thanks. It’s been a long time since someone has looked at me like a real person. I just, I dont wanna freak you out or hurt you. Please don’t be mad at me.” The very last bit sounded so childish, especially for a twenty-something... but that was the only thing that he could say that felt like it sorta, kinda filled the gap between what he was feeling and what he wanted to feel.

  
Ace blinked, looking to him with furrowed brows. When he spoke his voice was soft, much softer than even he had expected "I'm not mad at you.." he sounded as though the sort of thing was almost unimaginable. He hesitated, clearing his throat, pushing away that weakened tone. Leaning back against the counter he offered a slight shrug and a weak smile "You uh.. you ain't gonna freak me out, or hurt me. You're one of the most normal people I've met in a bit. And the fact that like, that even worries you?" He shook his head with another soft chuckle "That's uh.. s'pretty cool.."

  
There was another lull in the conversation, a brief few moments where Cher struggled to grasp at the scattered thoughts and tentative words. He scratched at his neck again, rougher, anxiety peeking through the curtains of his aloof apathy. "It wasn't all noble and innocent. I just didn't want anything else on my conscience... Especially not someone as nice as you." He chuckled a little and, almost as an after thought added "Even if you somehow think I'm anywhere close to normal."

  
Ace gave a weak little chuckle at this, brows raised in a somewhat sympathetic way, perhaps even saddened "I.. think you may misreading me." He shook his head, "But I appreciate it." His gaze shifted to the clawing at his neck and for a moment, he was tempted to reach forward and stop him, but he decided it.. wasn't his place. It felt wrong, in a way. As if, he'd done enough harm. Still, despite Cher's word, he'd take the blame. "I get it though... conscience is important.." He tapped his head with two fingers, "Mental health, yo.."

  
Something maybe clicked and much louder than Cher expected he exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah! Yeah mental health! That's what I'm talkin bout it is important and like, I mess with people's heads. And I just don't want a repeat of..." his excitement faultered and was slowly replaced with a solemn darknes, his eyebrows knit together intently. He wrapped his arms around himself tightly and slumped a bit, his eyes closing with a heavy sigh. "I really fucked up someone who was really good to me, because I'm selfish and greedy and I got way too high and I did something really bad. And the worst part is... I still do it. I still dose myself fucking stupid cause I'm too weak and broken to stop. Like I can feel the itch right now. I wanted to hit it up ten minutes ago. And if I'm around, I'll fuck something up. So thats why... Ace, I wanted to go so bad. Cause, dude, I don't wanna leave a stain on you too."

  
Ace watched him intently, taking a step forward. "But what if I don't mind?" He whispered, head tilting to the side "What if I think I can handle it? What then?" He pressed, watching Cher with slightly wider eyes and parted lips.

  
Cher lifted his eyes, staring into Ace, maybe through him. He took a step closer, his ears pinned back hard enough they almost vanished in his mess of matted hair. "What do you think you can handle? What do you think could happen? Like, Tell me, Ace. Tell me what happens in this scenario of yours?" His words were sharp, and his teeth flashed as he spoke, and for the first time in a long time he felt the wolf inside him stirring. He wasn't mad at Ace, he was mad at himself, angry that he was still standing here talking when he should have been out the door a long time ago.

  
Ace shook his head, hardly seeming deterred "I don't know, I have no idea," he almost, almost sounded.. excited. "But I'm willing to find out." He leaned in just a bit more, eyes never leaving Cher's. His tail's idle swishing had stopped, falling behind himself, still like. He was intent on this.

  
For the first time since they met, Cher initiated contact. He reached out and put his hands firmly on Ace's shoulders. Leaning in, with just a bit of a growl. "You don't know what you're saying. You don't know me. You don't have any idea the things I've done, or the rot in my soul. Please...." The edge and hardness of his features gave way to a weakness, a pleading frown. "Please Ace. I'm in a bad way and I gotta fill this hole inside me and i don't want you to see me like that. I told ya. I ain't good. Ace. I ain't worth feeling a damn thing for."

  
Ace was surprised by the contact but only for a moment. He soon returned it, his hands cupping Cher's cheeks. "I'm not letting you walk away like that.. No one should feel like that." Perhaps this was the first time he'd felt such genuine sympathy for Chernobyl. Something that he could relate to so much that it put an ache in his chest. While he wasn't exactly the good-doer type to run around telling everyone they're worth something, this one was too close to home to ignore. Plus there was simply something about Cher that exhilarated him. He was curious, excited even, to see whatever darkness this guy was carrying. Maybe it was sadism, maybe it was masochism. Maybe it was both. Maybe it was simply empathy. "Let me help you.." He pressed, "At least let me try.. you aren't gonna find judgement here. I promise, Chernobyl.."

  
It wasn't like him, you know? He didnt usually fall apart like this. But it had been a while since he had started down the road of a lone wolf, and he was just... _tired._ So what ever resolve to be responsible and to be 'good'... it was crumbling. He wanted someone to tell him he was ok, and tell him he was good and to help him feel like he could be forgivable someday. With a sharp inhale through his nose he leaned away, straightening up, and lolling his head back to stare at the ceiling. A part of him felt like, maybe he was making a mistake, but another part insisted he was making a mountain out of a mole hill. Ace was right. What's the worst that could happen? He's older now, smarter, sorta, and everyone here's an adult, right? Nothing end all would happen, no matter what he did. ... right? Ace just reminded him so much of so many people from his past... But he pushed that aside and sighed finally. "I don't... get you. Ya know? I swear ya must be some kinda angel... wanting to help a mutt like me."

  
Ace puffed out a weak laugh, brows furrowed "Yeah," his fingertips ran back over his horns. "A real angel.." He reached his hands forward, carefully taking Chernobyl's in his own. He gave them a soft squeeze, never pulling his gaze away. "It's too familiar. I can't just let you walk out like this. It.. kinda scares me. I don't really know what you're gonna do to yourself. Maybe I'm reading to far into it, but.." He trailed off. He had quite a few bad habits when he was distraught. Some varying in severity but each one came with harm. Before he could go on, Raska had wandered over and nuzzled up against Cher's leg, giving his hand a lick. She had been trained to know when someone was upset, and what to do.

  
It wasn't too far from the truth. Cher did have plans to destroy bits of himself after leaving. But it wasn't too different from what he did every night anyway. He had to laugh, really. Once again someone's looking out for the dumb mutt. When Raska licked at his hand he dropped his gaze and looked down at her. "You're a good dog, huh? Your master taught you well, huh?" he softly gave her a few scratches behind an ear and looked back to Ace. "I guess since, you volunteered for charity work tonight, the least I can do is buy ya dinner. Do you know if anyone round here delivers? Cause it's worth the delivery charge tonight I think."

  
Ace smiled at him, though it was still weak. Empathetic, really. He truly did feel great pity upon him, as ironic as it was. "Lets at least split the cost. Pizza?" He asked, giving Raska a couple pats of praise. Ace wasn't exactly pressed for money, he had rolls of quite a bit scattered about the drawers and various locations in his room, all from his nightjob. The multiple hiding spots came from the unreliability in the security of his apartment, and his recent affiliation with gangs. He couldn't exactly trust his money would be safe in one spot if it was just rolled up bundles of cash. Then again, as shitty as his apartment was, he also didn't want to spend his money on finding a nicer one. This one was the perfect walking distance between the club and the coffee shop, and it was cheap. That way he could afford other things that were nice. Like pizza.

  
A loose shrug was followed by a noncommital grunt. "I will literally eat anything. So, pizza is great, you can pick the toppings, also, do you have a john I can use while you order?" He had softly begun scratching at his neck again, but much less intensely as he had been before. "But place it for cash and let me cover the food, I'll prolly eat most of it anyway. I fill up from the ankles, heh."

  
Ace chuckled, shaking his head "That's fine. I don't eat much." He motioned over to his bedroom door. "It's the door that isn't the closet. Don't leave it open, Skippy'll drown or some shit.." Raska nudged Cher's hand again, blinking those big brown puppy eyes up at him. Ace pulled out his phone, bringing up the app he had for ordering pizza. "Breadsticks or anything? I got uh," he glanced over to his coke can castle "I got coke... and some monster.. a peace tea... want anything else to drink though?"

  
He squatted down to give Raska a little more attention because lets face it she is the best dog in the world and she deserved it. With a dry laugh Cher shot a toothy, ridiculous grin at Ace. "Drinks? Nah man, what do you think I'm headed to the john for. All dogs drink out the toilet, isn't that right Raska, It's in our blood isn't it, isn't it, yesh it ish.." He began massaging behind her ears as he baby talked her. In his experience, there was nothing better for a dog than a good ol' ear rub and an idiot making gibberish sounds.

  
Ace looked up from his phone, practically lighting up at this. Anyone who did that with his dog immediately had a special place in his heart. He shook his head, a little grin on his face as he began to order. "Please don't drink out of my toilet."

  
With a brisk motion Cher retreated to the sanctity of the john. While taking a piss was certainly on his list of things to do, he also needed a breather from that guy. What was it about him? Made his say stupid shit and try to be all righteous and shit. He'd gone to places in the burbs and gotten shit faced, he'd been in pent houses and made a mess of himself. But here? In this... well let's face it... it wasn't the Ritz. Here he felt like he was going to 'defile' something? What a massive load. He took the piss, washed his hands and headed back out, meandering towards his bag. If he was careful, he could stay pretty lucid. Just no mixing shit together tonight. He shouldn't do anything at all, but let's face it, that really just wasn't option at this point.

  
Ace was laying across one of the kitchen counters, blanket underneath him, draped over his hip. He scrolled through the usual nonsense on his phone, sipping a soda. His tail hung limply off the edge, occasionally twitching absently. He looked like a human sized cat, if anything. Glancing over as Cher came out, he nodded "Hey. Pizza'll be here in a half hour, give or take."

  
Crouched down, he rummaged fervently through his scant belongings. His fingers, twitching and full of purpose knew exactly what he wanted and deftly discovered a small ziplock baggy. He was unsure whether or not he needed to hide what he was doing or not, but erred on the side of caution. He slipped the baggy as subtly as he could into a pocket, grabbed his cigs from his bag and stood up. "Sweet, I'm starved. Hey, mind if I pop out to the balcony for a smoke? I've been needin' it for a while now. Also, whatcha get on the pies?"

  
"Just pep, I ain't picky." Ace answered, looking to him from his phone "And yeah go nuts, just be careful. It's not really attached on one side," He waved a hand. "You'll figure it out. Just don't fall." He returned his attention to his phone, scrolling through his Tumblr and all the porn that was scattered casually and shamelessly across it.

  
"Sweet, I was hoping there'd be some meat on it. Can't do that herbivore crap. I'll try to only be a couple of minutes." With that, Cher had made his way to the balcony, gently eased himself out, and hoped that if he was gonna die like a shitlord, falling from a broken balcony, that Fate would let him come back as something more bad ass next time around to make up for it. He lit a smoke and savored it as his free hand slid anxiously into his back pocket, clutching the baggy. Just the bare minimum tonight, Cher. Another drag of the smoke, and he found himself staring into the apartment. Just the basics. Cig held loosely in his lips to free up his hands, he grabbed the baggy, shook out a pair of pills and shoved the bag away. "Bottom's up, Shithead." He whispered into the blackness before tossing back the pills. Then a final, long drag on the withering stick before flicking it off the edge into oblivion. He exhaled, shook his head, and slinked his way back inside. He could hate himself tomorrow, for now, he just wanted pizza.

  
Ace had shifted from the counter to the floor. He sat with his legs straddled, the blanket draped around his shoulders. He leaned in, kissing Raskas nose, who sat before him. His tail swayed across the carpet behind him, hitting both of his ankles rhythmically. A mix of stretching and dog affection. A good way to multitask. He looked to Cher, smiling a bit "Heya."

  
Cher spread his arms wide in a sort of motion towards himself and wore that crooked grin of his again. "Guess I survived your balcony. I return unscathed." He brought his arms together, rubbing his hands a little anxiously. Now what? Now what happens? Truth or dare? Ghost stories? What was going to fill the gaps and silences between now and when the food shows up? And even worse, the silence after the food is gone? Not really a master of tact, Cher awkwardly stepped over a bit closer and crouched down till he could rest his arms on his knees, watching Ace curiously.

  
Ace grinned at him, nodding "I'm glad to see you made it." He watched Cher for a moment before shrugging "So tell me some more about yourself? If you wanna. Maybe like, favorites? Color, animal, scent," his brows raised, a playful smile on his lips "Stuff like that.."  
He pursed his lips and gave an exagerated hum, looking up in thought. "Color? Green. Animal? That's hard. Maybe possums, maybe cats actually. Scent?" He looked down and scratched his cheek a little. "Scent, ok you can't make fun of me, but I love gardenias. They make summertime bearable I guess. What about you though? Same deal, color and stuff." He laughed a little and looked back over at Ace, a little sheepishly.

  
Ace beamed at this. He brought his legs in so he sat criss cross, his hands holding his ankles. His tail curled nearly around himself, "I like dark red," he looked up to his hair with a slight giggle "But lime green probably more.. I like Raccoons, and possums.. and otters... the grabby hands really get me. And.. don't laugh either but.. I really love vanilla. And sweet pea.. and coconut.. I really just love the sweet smells.." He chuckled, a bit awkwardly, shrugging "And campfire smell. That's always super nice.."

  
Cher gave a deep nod as he shifted from his awkward squat to sitting flat of his butt, one leg pulled to his chest, one stretched out with the foot swaying back and forth. "Oh man, campfire smell. yeah, thats good. And hey, vanilla is amazing, I just got a sensitive nose and most perfume that is like, vanilla-ish is just way to strong. But the natural stuff? Oh man yeah." He chewed at his bottom lip for a second then popped off a few questions of his own, since it seemed the waiting game had turned into a twenty questions sorta deal. "Ok, how 'bout your fave dessert, fave song, and uhmm oh, your favorite season."

  
"Ooh, ooh," Ace bounced slightly. He liked this. It was.. domestic. Innocent. Refreshing. "Dessert I'd say.. honestly? Any candy. Like the cheap kind, Swedish fish, sour gummies, all that shit. Song... mm.. BASMF by 3OH!3- at least. Right now. Don't judge me. That or maybe something by The Weeknd, or Hollywood Undead, or maybe-" He paused, puffing his cheeks out, "I listen to a lot of music.. and season.. winter. I love jacket weather." He nodded at Cher, "Your turn."

  
Cher stuck his tongue out listening to Ace list off his music, softly laughing , but not saying anything. Stretching his arms over his head he thought a few moments on his answers. They were a little tougher. "Desserts gotta be a really, really dark chocolate. And Yes I can eat chocolate just fine, thank God. I also seriously dig a warm slice of apple pie with a glob of vanilla ice cream. Fave song changes like all the time but I thing currently I'd have to go with... " He turned away, rubbing at his mouth a bit. "I Belong to You by Muse." He winced and gave an airy laugh. "We agreed though, no judgments! Uhm and I like spring the best. Warm sunny days but not so hot you wanna peel your skin off."

  
Ace laughed, nodding along. He grinned, eyes bright, despite the eternally exhausted look around them, "No judgments." He promised again, surely. He sat back on his hands, humming "Okay, how about, favorite food in general, and then.. favorite memory!" He paused, hearing a knock at the door. Raska jumped up, Ace following. He waved a hand at Cher "Totally the pizza. Just a sec." he said, trotting off to the door. He ditched the blanket along the way, rolling his shoulders. While he was fairly small and lean, he was certainly toned. He opened the door, and payed with his own money before Cher could- it was more of a 'gimme the pizza take my cash and get the fuck out' exchange. He spun around as he shut the door, a smug grin on his features. Ace held the box up in a victorious way, "Pizzas here!"

  
Cher had tried to get up and untangled from the floor in time, wallet in hand and ready to pay, when Ace best him to it. This guy was so weird. But, Cher, just a little dumbstruck, perked his ears and inhaled the smell of warm and, well as fresh as fast food pizza could be, fresh food. "You know It's gonna be real hard for me to not just say that pizza in yer hands right there is my fave food." He laughed a little and closed the distance between the two of them, sorta hovering around the pizza, as one does." But I think my all time fave food is the classic combo of bacon n eggs. boring I know. " It wasnt clear if he just didn't remember the other question or if he had avoided answering it intentionally.

  
Ace opened up the box for Cher, holding it for him to get any that he wanted. He could have taken it to the counter and gotten plates but he figured he was hungry. "I hate eggs. Bacons really good though." He chuckled, leaving out the question as well. Or perhaps he'd forgotten it himself. "When I was younger my mom would make bacon all the time, that's how she'd get me to get outta bed on the weekends. I'd smell it and she just fuckin knew it would summon me." He gave a bit of a laugh, nudging off Raska who seemed futilely hopeful for some pizza.

  
In a surprising amount of restraint, Cher only grabbed a single piece, but man how he looked like he was going to salivate a river. It seemed like he was trying to shove the entire thing down his throat, but settled for gnawing off about half. Did he even chew it? He practically swallowed it down solid. He ate like a dog. "Oh shit yes. Delicious grease. Mm, oh I got a great one for ya. Who was your first imaginary friend?" And with that he had shoveled another chunk of the slice into his maw.

  
Ace hummed, heading over to the kitchen. "Dunno, like how so? I wasn't exactly seein dead people as a kid." He said, setting the box down as he got a slice for himself. While not exactly dainty, he took much smaller bites, and ate slow. He always had, always would.  
"What? Dead people? No. No dude. Like, didn't you have like, imaginary friends that like just played with you and shit when you were alone? Like I think the earliest I remember is I think I was what like four or five. And I had this dragon named Big. who was well he was big ok he was this huge gold and black dragon who loved belly scratches and playing tic tac toe. Like I had a few over the lil kid years ya know but he was the first. I drew him all the time. He was a fuckin cool guy man." Somehow, his slice was gone, and despite not wanting to be a pig, he couldnt stop himself from reaching into the box for another slice that would probably vanish just as fast as the first.

  
Ace was barely halfway done with his first slice. He giggled, sitting onto the counter, tail swishing "That's so cute.." He hummed "I don't really remember any.. Guess I had one I wanted to be like, but that was more of a daydream than an imaginary friend. Guess I wasn't too creative as a kid. I played a lotta video games though so that's usually where all my friends were, imaginary or not."

  
"Hmm, yeah." Cher swallowed his mouthful to continue. "Yeah see I didnt have any games, but my dad, he always brought me books, and scrap paper to draw on. Man I'd draw with him for what felt like hours. He was good too, real good. Like he coulda prolly have his shit on cafe walls." He seemed like he was suddenly very far away, in a different time with his memories, and for a brief moment, the way he smiled was golden. But it didn't last. And then the darkness seemed to leak back into his features so that when he spoke again it was monotone and sounded tired. "Ok, what about the best and worst customer you've ever had?"

  
Ace noted the attitude shift but didn't make a comment, not yet. He tipped his head from one side to the other. "Mm.. best are the people who tip, that's cool.. worst..? Those fuckin.. moms who think they have a right to do or say whatever they want. With that stupid haircut and their stupid kids, their fuckin babies who puke and drool everywhere and their rude/ass ten year old son who just knocks shit over because he can?? What the fuck? It's so common and I- like, what? Get your fuckin kid on a leash Jesus Christ.." he was passionate about this, even as specific as it seemed..

  
That fiery passion seemed to distract Cher and he laughed, nodding along. "Oh man, the worst is the 'bargain hunter' for me like 'oh come on can't I get a discount' 'Can't you give me a better deal if I buy more' fuck THAT shit like, No Helen, ya can't get fuckin wholesale here what do you want from me, damn." He seemed to be wiping a laughter-spawned tear away as he sighed "Man, I hate people. Well... Most people anyway."

  
Ace laughed happily at this, especially at the 'Helen' part. "Boy do I feel that. I helped at a vet clinic for a bit and this dumb bitch Linda was one of the managers and just, fuck you Linda.." He shook his head, finishing his pizza slice "Fortunately we don't have a lot of the bargain hunters at the shop. Not like we get coupons and stuff." He paused, debating on sharing strange stories from the club. Maybe. Perhaps he should have brought that job up earlier..? Maybe it was a bit too late and it would be weird; oh hey yeah I work at a night club. Then again, when does someone say that? He still hadn't learned. Usually it was revealed when it was relevant..

  
Cher rubbed his eyes again and went to sit back down on the floor. It didnt really work out. He sat, legs crossed, for about half a second before just letting his upper body ease backwards until he was laying down. A long, steady inhale gave way to a long and contented sigh as he stared up at the ceiling. "Man, the worst is when people assume that just cause I sell the shit, I am always gonna have everything on me. Like look Pamela I know you need yer vicodin to get through Timmy's little league but bitch I ain't growin it, It takes time to find that shit ok, like damn. Do you know what I gotta do for some of the stuff I get? Fuck you Pam and your white picket fence house."

  
As humorous as it may have been, that last line stuck. He watched Cher for a few moments, expression growing softer. Eventually he spoke up, though quieter than before "What _do_ you do?" Despite that being his only question, his voice had that 'you don't have to answer' sort of tone.

  
Eyes glued to the ceiling, there was a long pause before he wheezed out a sigh. Nothing had kicked in yet and he desperately wished it would. But he saw no reason in hiding anything. Maybe if he was honest Ace would finally understand why he wanted to leave before. Maybe it would sink in just how much Cher wasn't worth his time. "Mostly just what ever I have to. I sell what ever my dealer hands out to me. I screw him for my personal stash. He likes some pretty fucked up stuff so he's generous with his hand-outs. But he has a rep to keep and is kinda a dick so I can't stay there. I sleep where ever is dry. Sometimes it's with people I sell to, sometimes at frat houses, sometimes under the stars. It's kinda freeing, being a sorta... drifter... sometimes. Once in a while when I got the energy I'll hit up this scrap yard, dump site what ever, and dig around for spare bits and sell em to a buddy of mine. Like I said, kinds just what ever."

  
Ace didn't speak the whole time, just let Cher talk. He rested his chin on his knee, watching him with a surprisingly soft gaze. When Cher finished, he nodded, slowly. "I sort of understand.. I work at a strip club. Doin dirty jobs for dirty cash. Though.." he smiled weakly, "Ain't nearly as tough as yours... I.." his lips pursed, brows furrowing "I'm sorry.. if it's, Yknow.. if that's worth anything."

  
Cher didn't seem particularly upset, just a little tired and maybe... maybe just a little relieved. It wasnt everyday you got pizza and a therapy session. He seemed to sorta pass over the apology. Ace had nothing to be sorry for in the least, and honestly, Cher didn't get many of them so he didnt really know how to react to one, so he just sorta chuckled a little. "Strip club, huh? Which one? Most night clubs I've been in round here don't have strippers as good lookin as you so I bet you can actually make a killin'."

  
Ace gave a weak chuckle, shaking his head "It's not far from here. S'called Wonderland." He shrugged lightly, "I make what I need to. Conveniently enough for me, work intertwines with the way of life." After all, it wasn't as though an incubus could get by as a normal person. They had to feed, in their own little way...

  
Cher nodded, closing his eyes as he stretched out across the floor. "Mm. Ok, one more question. Where would you live. in a perfect world, enough cash to do what ever. What would your dream life be?"

  
A rather forlorn, guilty sort of look took Ace at this. He rubbed his neck, tail drooping against the carpet. "Well, I.. kinda had it for awhile.. sounds stupid I uh, I'm sure but.. a place in the woods, away from everyone else. Just.. with someone I really.. love, I guess.. with Raska and some pets.. just.. livin." His gaze shifted to the floor, brows furrowed. He spoke with a soft, thoughtful tone. Yep. A very, very familiar life.

  
The tone of voice caught him off guard and he sat up. Things were a little unsteady. Ah, finally. He sat up, propping his upper body up on his arms set back behind himself. For maybe a minute he just watched Ace. It's true after all. Aint nobody happy. Everyone has a fucked up story and everybody hurts. Man, that didnt seem fair. "Hey, so I don't wanna sound like... I dunno, an after school special or anything but. I have a bit of dro. Good quality stuff. I mean, as far as pot goes I guess. I could roll you something? I know you said it ain't your thing but, I dunno. It's the best advice I got. Sounds like you got some sad times swimmin around yer head."

  
Ace sighed, shaking his head. He cast the male a smile that almost looked apologetic "I wish. It fucks with my anxiety. Plus," he shrugged just slightly "You earned that stuff. I ain't gonna take anything from you." He lay back onto the floor, resting his head to the side so his horns wouldn't be pressed on. "You never told me 'bout your ear."

  
It took Cher a couple of seconds to process the question, but as he did he gave a chuckle that melted into a very soft humming for a couple of seconds. "Well, like I said. Dealer has some weird stuff he likes. The weirdest part of all is...now don't freak out... but usually minor stuff like that? Would heal up and grow back. Like, I've grown a whole finger back before. But uh... I don't really remember what all happened, just know that this kinda stayed. And uh, sorry bout the anxiety man. I know someone who sells their xanax. I could get it for you hella easy if ya wanted?" His smile was soft and genuine and looked a strange mix of sleepy and day dreaming as he tilted his head, watching Ace.

  
Ace watched him right back. He soon gave a sigh, and a shake of his head, "Its cool. I'm not takin stuff from you. I'm fine off as it is." He chuckled very faintly, "Thank you though.."  
Cher's smile turned a bit childish and he shrugged, as he eased back to laying flat, then rolled to his side to be able to make eye contact. "Ok, Ok. So you don't want anything, thats fine. I'll drop it.. But I wanna tell you. That I'm kinda impressed. Like a lot impressed really. I can tell you got a lot of hurt all knotted up inside you over what ever happened. And you still get out of bed everyday. Thats just really cool. You're a bad ass, man."

  
Ace gave a single, breathy chuckle at this. He watched Cher, letting these words roll around in his head for a bit. That was a new one. "I don't have much choice." He joked lightly, though wasn't exactly joking. "But uh... thank you."

  
"Yeah I guess no one really has a choice. I mean, everyone is kinda born into the world with a caul of suffering over their faces and we all I guess gotta chew bits of ourselves off at every turn. You just. I dunno. There was somethin about ya back at the shop. Made me wanna come back to that coffee shop every single day to just say hi. I don't even like coffee. But I liked you and wanted to kinda peer behind the curtain I guess. I just didnt want you to know me. Cause you know... I didn't want you to peer behind my curtain and see me. And hell I dont even know why. Normally I don't care what people think. But I did. And I do. And I think you are better than anyone has probably told you in a long time."

  
Ace felt that one deep down. For a moment he faltered, gaze shifting elsewhere, perhaps even the faintest tremble could be caught in his lips. He was quiet for a bit, before just rolling onto his other side. "You're real weird.." He said softly. "But you oughta come back to that shop.. I think it'd be nice.."

  
A strange, wispy kind of laugh fell between them as Cher curled up a little growing incredibly comfortable on the floor. Everything was soft and good and soft now. This is the world he enjoyed seeing, being touched by. This was the placed he felt like he could live in. He scooted across the floor, just a few inches, just sort of inch worming on his side a bit closer to Ace. "Hey maybe if I try real hard I can be a dog for good, like all the time forever. Think you'd ever adopt another dog? He'd be house broken and good at tricks."

  
Ace couldn't help but grin a bit. He looked to Cher, brows raised "I think that'd be pretty sick.." He said, shaking his head, "I'm sure Raska would love the company.."

  
"Mmm. I'll work on it then. I'll also work on getting house broken. Don't wanna be giving false advertising." He squirmed a bit, as if trying to find just the right spot on the floor for maximum comfy, his tail softly wagging and thumping against the floor. "Speaking of advertising. You still don't think I can handle you telling me what you are? I mean I have laid myself bare here before you."

  
Ace nodded once at him "Yknow you can go crash on my bed. Er.. mattress. Probably more comfortable there." He sat up criss-cross once more, elbows resting on his knees "Gonna feel bad if you crash on the floor. Tell you what- I'll tell you, if you go lay down. You seem like you could really use a somewhat okay place to sleep."

  
Cher grinned, silly, a little childishly, his tongue poking out from between his teeth. "You sure know how to get a guy into your bed, Ace. But you got yerself a deal, just give me like, three hours to get up because let me tell you, moving, is so over-rated. " He rolled onto his belly and stretched out his hands, wiggling his fingers. But he did not infact make Ace wait for three hours. He sluggishly made it to his hands and knees and huffed as if that was the Most Ever. Getting to his feet was soon to follow.

  
Ace got up as well, this time standing. He stretched his arms out with a huff, then a yawn, his tail swishing as he did. "It's an acquired talent." He replied in regards to the first comment, arms crossing as he waited for Cher to continue to actually get up.  
It happened just a moment or two after Ace somehow managed to make it to his feet. Cher's smile had lessened to something a little softer and much less silly. He took a couple of steps towards the bedroom but sort of hesitated. "Where are you gonna be? I don't wanna take your bed if that puts you on the floor. All you've done since we met is kinda pamper me. I feel kinds bad for being such a mooch."

  
Ace gave a light laugh "I got a couch. It's fine with me. But if you wanna share the bed after I tell you," He shrugged, "Then that's fine with me." He waved a hand, motioning for Cher to go to his bed. Or, makeshift one. Mattress and pile of blankets.

  
Cher obliged, shuffling to the mattress. He sat at the edge of it and gave a worrying bite to his bottom lip. "Well, I mean I don't have anything against bed sharing but, i was kinda gonna strip to my boxers cause, well my clothes are kinda dirty. Like laundry day's been waiting on me, and I don't wanna get anything too gross. Like I kinda feel like I should offer to buy you a gallon of detergent just for all the laundry you'll have to do once I'm gone." He had leaned over as he spoke and begun to untie his boots, slipping them off. "So I dunno if you'll wanna be like I dunno, same bed kinda closeness."

  
"I deal with a lot of gross, grease and sweat stained men. I do a lot of laundry." Ace said, sitting down by the bedside on the floor. "I sleep in underwear too, which is why there's so many blankets. It's always cold as shit but I can't stand to sleep in clothes."

  
There was at first just a soft hum from Cher. Maybe an understanding sound. Maybe empathy, maybe guilt, or pity. It was ambiguous in its origin. He pulled his shirt over his head and started to half heartedly fold it. "Clothes do make sleeping difficult sometimes yeah... So you know. If you wanna keep your secret, you can. You don't gotta tell me if you don't want."

  
Ace shrugged, tail swishing "Itd be mean to keep a secret. Rude, y'know, after you shared stuff. So.." he shrugged, watching Cher, "Hopefully this little build up will make it actually seem very disappointing and not important." He tipped his head from one side to the other, "But, anyways. I'm an incubus."


	3. It's Okay To Get Carried Away

Cher glanced over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised in curiousity, and a little bit in disbelief. He had heard of and seen a lotta stuff, so he should kinda be willing to just, accept that anything is possible... but he just found it so surreal. He ran into an incubus... at a coffee place down town? Who woulda thought? "Well. I can honestly say, that's a new one. I didn't know you guys were actually. A thing. Now I don't have much wiggle room to talk but...huh, wow." He turned more fully to look at Ace, "I don't mind sharing the bed though.. It's yours first of all, and second.. You accepted me, even though for all you know I could wolf out on you any moment. You brought me into yer place and fed me, man. Nothing makes a mutt more loyal than that. You're still you in my book."

  
Ace was pleased with this. He nodded, pulling off his tanktop. His freckles spread down his shoulders and onto his back, though that was it. Oh, and did I mention the nipple piercings? "The thing is," He explained, pulling off his jeans to leave him in simple black briefs, "Most people thing I'll trick them and tempt them into my bed, then eat their heart.." He trailed, just for an effect. Chuckling, Ace shook his head, "But that's not how it works at all." He moved to one side of the bed, slipping in under the covers.

  
Cher was much less graceful with the slippage of his pants. He had to do a bit of a wiggle to snake them down from his boney little hips, and they stuck too much to him, so they almost took his boxer-briefs with them. Bless the child, his slytherin boxer briefs. Free of his pants, he rolled them up, dropped them on his shoes, and slinked his way under the mass of blankets. "Dude, have you ever seen a single werewolf movie? I promise you it ain't even close to like that. Don't get me _started_ on Twilight. So yeah I get the whole, false rep books and shit can give." He gave a glance over to Ace, an overly serious expression as he deepened his voice for dramatic flair. "Besides, I don't have a heart for you to eat. I'm a monster, remember?"

  
Ace practically purred at that, "Don't you know how much that excites me?" He said, leaning in. He bit his lip, letting that linger for a moment before falling back to the bed into the pillows.

  
There was for just an instant a little spark of surprise, and something not quite fear, but similar. His face was burning, a redness seeping in, and his ears swivelled back, not pinned flat but still unsure. Sex didn't scare him... but intimacy did. Sex with the lights on and with someone who knows your name and wants to see you in their coffee shop. Sex with someone who won't just vanish. That was a terrifying prospect. It meant that someone had their fingers dipped under his skin and into the core of him and that was power. That was dangerous. He flashed an unconvincing crooked grin before forcing out a shudder of a sigh and laughed, laying flat of his back. The softness of the matress was like clouds and his head was just slightly swimming. He forgot his mp3 player in his bag. He contemplated getting up, but moving didn't sound like a good idea. He could feel the thrum of his heartbeat pulsing under the entirety of his skin and it was getting faster. "And you called me weird." It was all he could think to say. He was admittedly more conflicted than he probably should have been. He just saw a bit too much of himself in Ace to ignore, and a bit too much of Ace in his future to not be afraid of.

  
Ace chuckled, shrugging to himself, "And I tried to warn you about me." He answered, shifting onto his side once more, purely for the comfort of his horns. There was a soft hum of an air filter in his room, but other than that it was quiet. He reached over to the plug of the Christmas lights strung about his wall, glancing back to Cher as he did, "Lights on or off?"

  
Without moving he gave a soft, near whisper reply. "Off, please." Maybe that would make things easier. He'd fall asleep faster, he couldn't see the warm body he shared a bed with. He couldn't be seen. Yeah. Off was better. He rubbed at his eyes and swallowed the anxious lump in his throat. Nothing was gonna happen. He had to keep telling himself. "Yah, you did. I ain't so good at listenin I guess."

  
Ace pulled the plug out with a soft tug, the lights flicking off. He sunk back under the covers, almost all the way over his head "If I end up falling asleep I may kick you, I'm real sorry if I do." Ace giggled lightly, drawing his tail in around one of his own legs, mostly to keep it away from bothering Cher, or worse, getting touched or rolled on.

  
That seemed to difuse a little bit of Cher's tension, and he kind of laughed. "I don't think you could hurt me even if you _did_ kick me, so I won't hold it against you if you do." The darkness felt safe while his eyes adjusted to it. He rolled onto his side, back to Ace, contemplating how strange the day had been. "Hey.. Ace? Thanks for everythin' by the by. For a barista, you're pretty alright."

  
Ace gave a soft little laugh, "For a barista? You had some bad experience or somethin?" He teased, blinking at Cher as his eyes adjusted to the light. "And yeah.. you're pretty cool. I'm.. intrigued."

  
He flopped over, rolling to face Ace, so he didn't have to talk so loudly over his shoulder. "Oh nah, it's just, y'know, a lot of coffee places attract like, the hipster college kids who are way too passionate about bean water. Like I got a huge rant when I once asked what made an americano an americano. Like that seemed like a reasonable question but... clearly it struck his barista honor the wrong way. Also, dude I am so boring you should not be intrigued at all. Like, my fave passtime is eating McDonalds I am a drag." He pulled the blankets up a bit more, covering his face up to his nose once he was finished talking.

  
Ace giggled, "Hey, I love Micky D's. I love all fast food pretty much.." he pulled his knees up a bit, curling up more. "Sleep well, Cher. Take it easy tonight." He closed his own eyes, though didn't exactly plan on sleeping. He always had quite a hard time sleeping. Anytime.

  
Cher just nodded, he didn't have a lot of willpower to fight against the softness of the bed and the weight of the blankets pressing down on him. It was a pleasant, casual crushing feeling and he wormed a bit more in place, just melted right into the pillows and sighed. He was probably out faster than he had ever fallen asleep before.

  
Ace was awake for awhile, shifting to one side to the other. Chers words floated around in his head for hours, his body rolling onto the other side every passing halfhour. He did it fairly gently, as though to not wake Cher. Eventually he ended up drifting off, the quiet finally taking him. He looked more peaceful in his sleep than any other time, perhaps because it was so needed. He wouldn't have slept more than three or four hours, but his body was thankful for the rest.

  
At some point Cher, groggy, and just a bit dumb, awakened. He laid in the warmth of the bed for a bit, discussing things over with his bladder. After all, outside of the blanket force field, there was nothing but suffering and an icy death, probably. However, once again the bladder made the winning argument of 'well, its that or you piss in your friend's bed'. And so as carefully as he could, he rolled out of bed. He didn't want to wake Ace. Partially because politeness, partially because he had a horrible, wonderful idea. So sleepy headed Cher stumbled not to the john, but out to the balcony. He had always wanted to piss off a balcony, and by george that's just what he was doing. The sun wasn't quite up yet so no one would see, probably. Afterwards, as he mentally checked that off his bucketlist, he contemplated crawling back into bed, but instead just kinda stood at the foot of it watching Ace. Maybe he should leave while the guy was still sleeping.

  
Ace had grown restless when the warmth beside him moved away. He tossed and turned more than before until he'd kicked himself awake. He felt around for Cher in his absence, feeling a momentary sinking feeling within himself. He was of those type then, he should have figured. Run off while he was asleep. But the bed was still warm, it couldn't have been that long- Ace's anxiety was set to rest as Cher returned to the room. He looked over to him, giving a drowsy smile, "Somethin' wrong?"

  
With the sleepiest of faces Cher gave a toothy grin and gestured over his shoulder with a thumb. "I peed on a pigeon off the balcony. Also, I think it stopped raining sometime in the night. How'dya sleep?"

  
Ace chuckled, sitting up with a yawn. "I slept." He answered, "You? Not too weird here, eh?" He ran a hand back through his messy red hair, arms stretching up.

  
Cher watched him in silent appreciation. A weird mix of relief and remorse bubbling through him. Had he wanted something to happen? He wasn't sure anymore. He was happy though, that he had decided to stay. "Best sleep I've ever had I think. It was great. And ya didn't kick me even once. Hope I didn't like snore or anything, or push ya off yer own bed."

  
Ace laughed, shaking his head, "I hardly remember." He pulled up one of the blankets onto his lap, leaning forward on it. "So you headin out or you gonna chill for a bit..?" As inevitable as Cher's departure was, Ace wasn't looking forward to it. He'd only just remembered how much he longed for someone to be with him. Perhaps that's why there was always someone in his bed. He told himself that was for the incubus side of him. To stay well fed. But perhaps it was deeper than that.

  
Cher let himself ease onto the corner of the bed giving his chin a healthy scratch as he stared over at Ace. "The best thing bout bein self employed is ya can kinda make up yer own schedule. So I mean unless ya need me out ASAP I can linger." He flopped back, arms over head. A quick glance to Ace to gauge his reaction. " Hey, have you ever had a roommate here? Other than yer closet nugget?"

  
Ace giggled at this, but shook his head, "I guess not. People come and go, as they do." He shrugged, "Though nothing more than that really, not here. So you're welcome to hang out."

  
"Huh, well y'know..." Cher sat up, cleared his throat again and tried his best to sound as casual as possible. "If you had someone pay ya a bit of rent... money wouldn't be as tight. Just somethin to think about I guess." Cher wasn't really sure what he was planning, or what he was doing even talking like this but, here he was, and it was too late to worry about it now.

  
Ace tilted his head slightly, considering this, "I suppose so, but I don't think anyone would want to." He smiled, laughing just a bit "It's not the best place, and I have odd hours. I'm an odd person. Plus," he gestured to the closet, grinning halfway, "Not many people are prepared for a closet-coon."

  
"Hmm, yeah thats pretty true. They would have to have a flexible schedule, and they'd have to get the approval of your doggo. And she is a tough nut to crack, after all." He laughed a little and scratched at his neck shifting on the bed, until he was laying on his belly, resting his chin on his arms. "And it couldn't hurt for them to be someone you know you can get along with. Someone you kinda know." He watched Ace, eyebrows raised, tail slowly flopping from side to side.

  
Ace watched him for a minute before a big, dumb, childish grin spread across his face, eyes widening, "Wait," he said, leaning in "What are you implying?"

  
"Wellll. I mean, I can't pay a ton. But you know. Maybe a few hundred a month if I have a good draw. And If we are on opposite shifts, someone will always be able to keep an eye on the nug. Look." Cher scratched the back of his neck starting to grow more and more nervous. "True, yeah, you just met me, and you don't really know me, but. I won't bring work home, and if you feel the need for any reason you can boot me. I swear I'll get lost fast as soon as you asked. But. I dunno. This is starting to sound dumber and dumber the longer I talk."

  
Ace giggled, nodding, "I'd love it." He sat back with a shrug. He looked genuinely happy; excited. Spontaneous things like this, they really did it for him. Perhaps because he'd never hardly gotten a chance to do that sort of thing when he was a kid. Maybe that's why he was compensating now. "Why not, right? You seem like the kinda guy who could split easily," he paused "No offense. And this'll give me an excuse not to bring people home. Keep everything at work, that makes things better for me." He nodded, giggling again. "I really like this idea. Let's try it. I mean really, really why not?"

  
"I mean, I don't have any clutter, just like, a dufflebag in a locker down at the train station, so I wont take up much room. I can crash in the livingroom for ya. I dont wanna like invade yer space." He sat up at the edge of the bed and smiled, all teeth at Ace, His ears perked straight and his tail wagging so hard it had his hips wiggling as well as he seemed to be more and more excitedly optimistic. "And I can kick the ass of anyone that gives ya trouble! Like a guard dog with thumbs!"

  
Ace laughed happily, nodding, "Sounds hella." He bounced slightly, "I can run to the store and pick up any shit you want, if there's anything. I uh, I mean this is my.. bed thing. We can share or I could invest in another or somethin."

  
Why was he so giddy? Maybe because he was getting a roof over his head. That had to be it. Maybe it was something else. What ever the case, the grin on his face just kept growing as he bounced a bit. "I don't know man, like. I don't really need stuff I guess. Oh man I can cook. Sorta. Like I mean for like you? To earn my keep? We could head to the grocery store and like, do you like stirfry? I can make a mean beef stirfry for you. We should also discuss, like rent. And I dunno, rules?" He didnt know he could talk so fast, but he also hadn't been this excited in a very long time.

  
Ace laughed, standing up, still only in his briefs "No rules, lets go shopping! No ones cooked for me in forever!" He said, hands on hips "You can cook whatever the fuck you want, I'll be impressed!"

  
Cher hopped to his feet too, and began to grab up his pants from the floor. "Well, you said you don't like eggs right? Well Is there anything else to avoid? " Look at this domestic mess. And Cher was ready to drown in it. Had he been that lonely before, that just the thought of rooming with someone felt this good? That voice inside that whispered to him all night kept trying to creep in, warn him that this is just another road to getting hurt, just another spiral down into destruction but he decided to stop caring. He'd deal with it when that bridge needed to be crossed. Or burned.

  
Ace thought, pulling on his pants with a bounce on one leg, then the other, and back and forth until they were on. "I don't really like nuts, like in cookies. Or milk. But that's just like.. just milk. Shit with milk in it is cool too." He nodded, going over to a pile of clothes which he had set out for the nugget not to chew or claw up in the closet. He shrugged found for a jacket, which he put on over his bare body "Other than that, I'm down for whatever. I love sweet food, and like, salty food."

  
Cher nodded, taking mental notes. He was walking on air as he watched Ace. "Alright, sweet and salty. So basically, junk food huh? You remind me of a friend I used to have. He ate nothing but fast food. He was so damn small but he ate more than the whole pack combined." Cher slipped on his boots, but he left his crop top on the floor, opting for something cleaner out of his bag. "I can work with that though. Sweet and salty. Man I haven't cooked in years." His optimism and denile were almost sickening. Or they would be if Cher didn't ignore them so hard.

  
Ace hiked a thumb back to his jackets, "You can wear my shit, if you want. Don't care." He trotted over into the other room, grabbing his keys as he gave Raska some good morning kisses and pets, "And hell yeah I love fast food. I can't eat a lot though, like I eat small portions but I eat constantly."

  
Cher dug a slim fitting tee shirt out of his bag, slipped it on and pulled out a cig, propping it in the corner of his lips, talking around it. "It sounds like I'll be plenty busy in the kitchen. Ya gonna turn me into a house wife, Ace?"

  
Ace couldn't help but laugh again, "Oh yeah and I'll be the husband that does all the hard work, yknow swingin and grindin on poles. Hard work, I'll have to come home and ignore our theoretical kids, you'll give me a massage and I'll complain about my difficult day at work." He teased, turning to give Cher a look, "You ready for that?"

  
Cher almost doubled over laughing, "Oh, darling, you know it sounds like a dream. I'll run your baths and iron your stripper uniform, and ask you where the spark between us went." He leaned dramatically against the nearest wall, "Sweetheart, let's learn to dance. Maybe it will rekindle our passions!"

  
Ace put a hand to his chest, tail swishing dramatically, "Not with this again, the kids are trying to sleep, I don't want to do this tonight." His head fell back, again, over dramatic, "The dancing didn't work last time, nor the therapy or exotic massage treatment in that sketchy spa downtown. You just ask too much of me."

  
Cher took a defiant stance, arms thrown back, head haughty as he faked a sob. "That's because you give too little. Thats why, My Love." He turned his back to Ace, and whispered over his shoulder in a seething tone. "I've been sleeping with the Pool Boy."

  
Ace gasped, hand slamming onto the counter "I knew it!" He pointed a finger at Cher, squinting "So have I.." he hissed, tauntingly. He crossed his arm, nose turned up, "You can't provide what he needs. That's why he's sleeping with _me."_

  
Cher gasped, spun to face Ace, strode to him like a runway model. "Fine. You can keep Ryan. I've also been seducing...the postman." He leaned in and added in a whisper. "And he's kinkier than you."

  
Ace gasped, once again. He leaned in, fingertips pressing against Chers chest. His tail swished like an angry cat, "Give me one night and I will prove you wrong.." That one though, that one might have just been Ace speaking. Not the husband. Who could say?  
Another step closer and Cher pushed into Ace's hand on his chest. He dramatically threw one of his arms over Ace's shoulder and hissed through his teeth. "Darling, You can try. But the postman has... quite a package." It took everything within Cher to say it with a straight face, but he managed.

  
This was the card. Ace's expression slowly contorted into one of both shock, and happiness. He burst out laughing, head falling forward against Chers chest to replace his hand "O-oh.. oh my god.. I.. I can't believe..!"

  
Cher's head fell back, with a deep, full laugh. He threw his other arm over Ace's other shoulder and just enjoyed the feeling of them shaking with laughter. "Oh man, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just had to do it." He was such a lap dog, look at him eating up this domestic shit. He was terrible.

  
Ace wasn't much better off. Something as normal and as pure as this, it was.. it felt unreal. He was relishing in ever second of it. Things felt simple, and happy. And he loved that. Well.. for the whole two seconds he could stand it before getting the overwhelming urge to ruin it. Just cause. That's what he did last time, and the time before that. He always did. Not because he wanted to, really. But because sometimes, things were just too nice. "No no," he said with another laugh "I'm glad you did..!"

  
Cher leaned back a bit, tilting his head to side, trying to catch a peek of Ace's face. He imagined a smile like this, a real, careless smile would look great on Ace, and he wanted to see it. "I promise, dear, I was just speaking outta hurt. The postman's package was marked fragile. It can't compare to yours."

  
Ace lightly shoved Cher with a hand at his chest "I caaaant." He laughed again, grinning as he shook his head "This is a mess, I can't deal. No more postmen or packages. Jesus."  
There was just the worse sort of lightness in his chest as Cher let himself be pushed away. His grin was soft and real and it felt like he could wear it forever. "Man, you have such a great laugh though, I couldn't help myself."

  
Ace put a hand against his own face, perhaps to cover up a blush. He grinned all the while though, and simply give another light push to Cher, this time his shoulder. "Go tell that to the pool boy. I'm sure he'd appreciate it." He joked lightly, adding on "Now c'mon honey," he pulled his hand from his face and jingled his keys. "Shopping, remember?"

  
"Oh, that's right cupcake, I have to make a cake for the bake sale, and I will not let that bitch, Sharon, out-bake me this year." He pretended to fluff his hair and head towards the door. Tail, swishing sassily behind him.

  
"Oh my gooood." Ace groaned, though still found all of this extremely amusing, "You take that bitch out, and I don't mean to dinner. Run over little Timmy if you gotta." He opened the door, gesturing for him to go on ahead.

  
"Okay, but in all seriousness, I'm going to keep calling you cupcake, now, you realize this?" He stepped through, watching Ace lock the door. He couldn't deny how much he liked watching him move. He wondered, very briefly what one of his shows would be like to watch. All the same he just sighed, a strange giddy contentment settling over him.

  
Ace giggled, locking the door behind them "Cupcake, huh? What about you, wolfboy? You don't seem much like a big bad wolf to me. And trust me, I've met 'em." He spun his keys around his finger before pushing them into his pocket and starting off to the elevator.

  
"Well, I haven't blown down too many houses of straw or eaten any old ladies... But I've felt a few bones snap, had a few necks in my teeth. Why do you think I medicate all the time now?" His tone was jovial still, but something made it feel like it was a very serious thing that he was brushing off.

  
Ace paused just for a moment. That one sounded less funny. He nodded though, stepping into the elevator as it opened. He pressed the button for the first floor, leaning back against one of the rails inside once Cher had joined him. He didn't exactly want to laugh about that one, so he simply shifted the subject, "I'm gonna go out for a bit tonight but you can, shit I dunno, do whatever. Make the apartment more to your tastes, whatever that means. If it's trashed though, man. Fuck. Shit, Yknow?" He gave Cher a pleading look, "Please don't rob me and leave."

  
Cher just flashed that toothy grin again and tilted his head. "Aw, cupcake, don't you trust me?" His tone grew more serious, though still felt light. "I promise. I'll be there, and if for some reason I ain't I'll leave my bag so you know I'm coming back. You're stuck with me till you kick me out, Ace." Something saccharine seemed to slip into his voice. He didn't mean for it to be there, but there it was.

  
Ace nodded, huffing out a breath. While he didn't exactly believe this, that was the kind of person he was. He knew, deep down, it wouldn't work like that. It never did. "Alright." He said, leading him out of the elevator and through the makeshift lobby, then into the parking lot "Also, uh.. you cool with motorcycles..?"

  
He didn't want to admit it, but Cher had never been on a motorcycle, mostly cause, he was a little afraid of him. So, he hesitated, but swallowed back his fear and shrugged. "Never been on one but they're cool." They were in fact, not cool, but he would do the best he could to fake it and try not to act like a baby.

  
"Cool, cool." He waved a hand, "I got a helmet for you, cause," he gestured to his horns as they approached a red and black motorcycle, "They don't fit." He opened one of the back baskets and pulled out a helmet, handing it out to Cher.

  
Here we go, Cher, you got this, just don't lose your cool. He puffed out his chest and shrugged, slipping the helmet on and adjusting the straps. He didnt like how his ears got smooshed down, but it wasnt the worst. With the helmet secured he gave a thumbs up, ready to hop onto the back of the bike.

  
Ace gave him a thumbs up right back. He got onto the bike, motioning for Cher to get on behind him, "It isn't far," he said, "But it's easier than walkin'."

With all the strength of will he could muster, Cher clambered onto the bike behind Ace and sort of shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know where to put his arms so he just felt around for anything to grab on the bike so he wouldnt fall off.

  
Ace reached back and pulled Chers arms forward around himself, his tail hooking back around him as if to be his little seatbelt. That, and he didn't want it dropping and getting hit or run over or some shit. "Hold on." He hummed, starting up the bike before slowly beginning to drive out of the fairly deserted parking lot.

  
Cher was thankful for the helmet in the regard that it hid the fearful, uneasy expression. The instant the bike started moving, he tightened his grip around Ace and whined into the helmet, hoping he wasn't heard.

  
Ace felt his grip tightened but only grinned to himself. He drove smooth but quick, the store wasn't far, within five minutes really. He found a spot to park and pulled in, nodding. "Here we are."  
The speed at which Cher dismounted the bike could have bordered on inhuman for sure. He briskly pulled the helmet off, his hair and ears fluffing out. He did not retain the cool-as-a-cucumber facade. His grin was wide but taught and clearly forced. "Y-yeah, man, that was fantastic."

  
Ace gave a weak little grin. "Ahuh," he motioned off to the store, "Well were gonna go shoppin, and I'm sure that'll be fantastic too."

  
An over enthusiastic nod was Cher's answer as he carefully returned the helmet to the pouch he saw Ace retrieve it from. "Yeah man, Gonna cook you a cassarole, cupcake. Bitches love cassaroles" He turned towards the store front, but didnt start walking towards it until Ace was ready. He was a good dog, after all. He wouldn't just go running ahead.  
Ace giggled, rolling his eyes at this. "Ahuh." He said again, starting in with him, "You better know the ingredients cause I literally eat like microwave food."

  
"Well, I don't remember a ton of recipes, but I got a few memorized from my, ya know... old life. And it'll be nice to get to cook for someone else again. Hope you like meat though it's kinda a staple for everything I make." He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked, a nostalgic little smile filtering onto his features.

  
Ace caught a look of that smile and felt his own grow. That was a good look on Cher. He had a lot of them, but that one was cute. "I like meat." Ace said, grabbing a cart as he began to push that along. Shopping with someone else.. man.. that was domestic as shit. It had been years. "Like, steak is iffy for me but like.. if it's with BBQ I can eat anything. So good."

  
Cher perked up a little, listening to Ace, making sure to be attentive. Ace. Something about him made Cher want to... well not straighten up, really. But, it made him want to do something right for a change. Do this right. He knew that nothing lasted, but he wanted to pretend for this, and while he was pretending he wanted to go all out. Go big, dream big. He wanted to make Ace happy. Cause maybe if he could do that, he could finally be happy. "I can make a pretty tasty baked porkchop. If I save up enough dosh I can get a little smoker and make ya bbq ribs?"

  
Ace paused at the thought, blinking. "Damn," He said, "I haven't had those since.." he trailed, deciding to shift his reference, driving 'since my dad left' probably wouldn't give any concept of time, "Since I was, god I dunno, ten, maybe twelve?" He cast Cher a little grin, "I've got some money saved up, if I work night shifts more then I'll totally get enough for that, if, if you want.."

  
Cher shrugged, sort of seeming a little spaced out. "You don't have to work any extra. See. I kinda got this guy. When I know I need a lotta cash, I can hit him up any time for a mean couple of grand. But I can only do it once in a while. And It's been over a year I think, so I'm sure he'd be happy to see me. " As they went along Cher was inspecting things on the shelves and gently setting an item here and there into the basket Ace was push. Instant rice, olive oil, canned olives, a balsamic marinade. It seemed like maybe he was planning for more than one meal.

  
Ace was content to let him do his thing. He wasn't the best at judging how much food went into one meal. He hadn't really been shopping like this for a very long time. "Get what you like too," He added on quickly, "It's not just for me.."

  
"Oh, yeah. Yeah. Trust me, I'll eat all this. I uh. I kinda have a surprise I'm gonna make for you too. Something I think will be perfect for you." He slipped right back into this life, so easily and so happily. Cher looked over at Ace and gave him a little wink.

  
Ace couldn't help another giggle and a roll of his eyes, "Great, now I'm curious _and_ concerned." He shook his head, arms resting against the cart as he pushed it along. "I hope it's bleach." A lighthearted joke, of course.

  
"Better." Cher steered the end of the cart down the baking aisle and started browsing. "You said you eat tiny amounts, but a lot. So, I thought I could make you these little trail mix snack bars. We used to live off of them out in the woods. They're small, portable, and best of all, they are both sweet and salty."

  
"Oh _hell_ yeah," Ace said, grinning widely, "That's perfect. Anything I can just grab and munch on, that's where it's at my dude."

  
"See? I told you they would be perfect." Cher pulled a few more goodies into the basket and did a bit of math in his head. "I think this'll do for two or three days. Plus, we're on a... a bike so we can't just buy like tons" He knew he was have to get used to that bike but, man he didn't want to.

  
Ace nodded, "Yeah, only as much as I can stuff into the back. We all good, then?"  
"Should be." Cher moved a few things around in the basket, taking in inventory. "I guess I should ask, like do you have a skillet? Or any cassarole dishes to like... cook this stuff in? If not we should grab some while we're here."

  
Ace shook his head slowly, "I have spoons, forks, knives. Plastic and paper plates." He trailed before nodding just once.

  
"Good thing I asked." Cher laughed a little as they made their way from the grocery aisles towards the home and kitchen supplies. "I mean, what kind of housewife would I be if I didn't make sure we had a fully stocked kitchen?"

  
Ace laughed, leaning forward on the cart as he pushed it. "Oh, a horrible one, of course." He joked lightly, scanning the aisles as they made their way along.

  
"Little side note I guess... So not to get into your business or anything, but are you sure that me staying with you isn't gonna get in the way of your personal life? Like, I dunno how your whole, species specific needs go, but. Are you sure it's ok that I stay?" Cher tried sounding as professional with the line of questioning as he could. It would be a lie to say he wasn't curious about how the whole Incubus thing worked, but his first and foremost concern, really was that he was afraid of getting in the way of whatever Ace needed to do. He casually inspected a frying pan, turning it over in his hands as he spoke, a little shy of eye contact at the moment.

  
Ace chuckled to himself, speaking with complete honesty and a rush of air, "No, no like I said it's gonna help. See, here's the thing," He drug his fingertips across the handlebar of the cart, "I can feed 'n stuff like, at the club, more or less. I never have to take someone home, but, I do because it's.. sometimes more convenient. But god damn I hate bringing people home. But then, y'know," He sighed, rolling his eyes, "Sometimes that's better than going to wherever they live, I could get cut up or some shit. But yeah I mean, this way I won't have to deal with people really knowing where I live. I already have enough of that."

  
A low, rumbling growl resonated in Cher's throat, his ears flattening a touch as he set the frying pan into the basket and continued on. Why was he already feeling protective. Possessive? It was hard to know the difference between those two. But which ever it was, Cher tried shaking it off. It wasn't his place to start that shit up again. But he still could be the kinda friend he needed when he was younger. "Hey, so. I know it's none of my business, but if anyone ever fucks with you. I can repay the favor. Just tell me who, no questions asked."

  
Ace smiled at him, softly even as he nodded. "Thanks. I'll keep it in mind." He chuckled a little, "I'll try not to pull you into anything though."

  
"It's just an open ended offer, thats all." He sighed, looked over the cart again and nodded. "I think, uh, yeah this is a good start. We should prolly call it quits, the bike may not hold much more. Let's get to the check out." He started towards the front, pulling out his wallet as he ambled along, taking count of what he had.

  
Ace nodded, pushing the cart along with him. "Yknow I used to work in a place like this," he said casually, glancing around, "Baggin' stuff for people and what not. It wasn't awful. Pretty boring though."

  
"Really? See, I couldn't hold anything like this down. Too...smothering. I'd rather be broke as shit and free than work a nine to five." Cher picked a line and started loading the contents on the cart.

  
"I worked when I was in school so my hours had to be kinda around that." Ace explained, shrugging to himself as he helped along with the loading. It brought back many memories of having to do all this stuff with his mom, which as casual as it may have seemed, it was notable to him. What a momma's boy.

  
As he watched the numbers bounce on the electronic ticker he smiled to himself, half glancing at Ace. "Man, work and school. You were a responsible one." As the total was given, he pulled the cash from his wallet, took the change, and started grabbing up the bags. There weren't so many that Cher felt like they needed to wheel a cart all the way out the parking lot.

  
Ace laughed, grabbing some of the bags from Cher. He used to carry all the bags, anyways. "Yeah I was, back in the day." He joked with a shrug.

  
Cher seemed to be worrying at his piercings a bit as he walked across the parking lot. "You're still pretty put together, dude. Jussayin'." And from his outlook, yeah, Ace was rockin it. Had two jobs, a place of his own, a...pet raccoon? Not a bad life. But Cher knew that there was a difference between surviving and living, and he had an inkling that Ace didn't feel like he was doing much more than barely managing.

  
Ace shrugged, but nodded. He couldn't complain. He had a place to stay, he had work, he had pets. Still, things were... different than they used to be. "I guess." He said, beginning to set the bags into the bikes pouches as they arrived.

  
Cher took up the helmet, preparing for another hellish adventure in biking. He couldn't just leave the conversation end with that 'i guess' though and tried to find the right thing to say. He generally was very very bad at saying the right thing, but bless him he kept trying. "You know, thanks. This whole... deal thing. I kinds feel like its a real chance for me. You're really doing me a solid."

  
Ace smiled softly at him, nodding, slowly, "Yeah.. yeah, of course.. I'm glad.. I get it." He turned and slid onto the bike, patting the seat behind himself.

  
With a grimace, Cher pulled the helmet on, mounted the bike, and clung on for dear life. Eventually, he was sure he would get used to it. Eventually. Maybe.

  
Ace drove them back just as easily, no crashes, no death. He parked in the lot at the apartment, glancing back to Cher as he stopped, "Here we are."

  
That time wasn't as bad. See, he really was getting the hang of it. Cher pulled off the helmet before dismounting and smiled. "You're pretty good on this thing. So far we're 2 for 2 on not dying." He clambered off and stepped to the back of the bike to gather up the grocery bags and put away the helmet. "I can kinda see the appeal of 'em _I guess."_

  
Ace shrugged, "Just seems easier than a car. And cooler," he gave a cheeky thumbs up and a wink "Chicks dig it." He grabbed a couple of the bags from Cher, a sort of 'im helping too' before starting off to the apartment.

  
That was a lark. Cher laughed as he followed after Ace. "Something tells me that you don't really need a lot of help with attracting people. But what ever you wanna tell yerself I guess."

  
Ace giggled, stepping into the elevator, "Yknow," he said as he pressed one of the buttons "You're right. For all you know, the only reason you like me is cause of a spell I've cast. Ever thought about that?" Ace couldn't help but taunt the idea, though he had lost companions purely because of the concept. Sure, he could seduce someone with a bit of.. incubus assistance, but a friendship? That's not how that worked. But there was no real way of proving it, so understandably, it was a concept that worked its way into people's minds.

  
One thing that Cher had become excellent at living the life he did, was bullshitting, so without missing a beat he shrugged as nonplussed as he could manage. "Ace, I'm a werewolf. As a creature of myth and legend I am immune to all supernatural effects such as your sexy beams of love hypnosis."

  
Ace laughed, shrugging as he stepped out and walked over to unlocked the door, "I'm tempted to test that." He hummed, offhandedly, stepping into the apartment. Raska of course was there to greet, happily bouncing around, stubby tail wagging furiously "Hey girl!" Ace set the bags onto the counter before kneeling down to give her some love.

  
Well Ace could take all the time petting Raska. Cher had a plan. He needed to organize this kitchen. So he set to work with the dry goods, stacking them neatly on a counter, the very few things that needed the fridge were set to the side. A bit to himself, muttered under his breath, he agreed with Ace's sentiment. "Yeah, me too." How could he not. Cher was used to having to bang uptight aging housewives and guys who didn't have the majority of their teeth. Ace...Well Ace was way outta his usual, and frankly, outta his league. So he'd be lying if he said he didn't think about the possibility.

  
Ace had been telling himself this whole time to keep sex out of it, because he felt like this guy already had enough on his plate. Especially now, things would only become more complicated, right? Or would it make them simpler? More casual..? He was probably just telling himself that; desperate to sleep with people. As usual. But, then again.. At least he liked Cher. He was attractive, and he liked him as a person. Maybe he was drawn to the trouble that he could bring- No, there was no 'maybe'. He was. "Think you're gonna be able to cook in 'ere alright? It ain't much but, y'know."

  
Cher glanced over, ears perked and alert. "Mm? Oh, yeah yeah, no problem. I've cooked on worse. This'll be fine." There was that itch at his neck again. Cher idly scratched at it but tried his best to ignore the way his mouth felt dry and hands weren't as steady as they could be. He didn't wanna go straight. He didn't wanna sober up. But he also hadn't gotten fucked up around someone he cared about in a long time. And he did care. Ace was different than that kid. Ace was from the same side of the tracks, cut from the same cloth. So maybe he could do more than just suppliment. But he was afraid of finding out. "You...You said you were gonna be gone tonight, right?"

  
Ace glanced back to him, nodding, "Yeah, that all good?" He asked, pulling Raska into his lap. She was nearly as big, or as small, as he was.

  
Cher put on the widest grin he could. "Oh, yeah, just good to know I'll have some time to air guitar naked and generally be a dork without you walkin' in on me." He pulled out the new pot and started filling it with water from the kitchen sink. He was gonna cook the shit outta this meal. "Will you be back tonight or in the morning?"

  
Ace grinned at this, "Oh so you need some time to jerk off and lay around, I gotcha." He laughed to himself, laying back on the floor "Later tonight. Er.. early morning? Anywhere between like.. one and four. I'll text when I'm on my way."

  
"Oh that's a great idea. I'll fit a wank in between the air guitaring and composing my rock opera. Brilliant." He furrowed his brows for a second as he set the rice in the boiling water. "Oh shit, I haven't given you my number." He dug into his back pocket and pulled it out. He hadn't been checking it today and there was already a long list of texts waiting on him. He sighed and ignored them. He's go to work later. "What's yer number? I can put it in now."

  
Ace read off his number for Cher as he brought out his own phone, "Shoot me a text so I get yours." He popped up from the floor now, trotting over to the kitchen where he peered curiously about at what Cher was up to.

  
There was rice boiling in the pot and oil warming up in a pan. It looked like Cher was getting ready to dice up an onion and a couple of chicken breasts. Cher put in the digits and of course because he was clearly an adult, the first thing he sent was a puppy emoji.

  
Ace brought his phone out and sent a message filled purely with winky faces and heart eyes. With that casual execution, and put his phone right back into his pocket. "What's cookin good lookin'?"

  
The spam of emoji bs gave Cher a chuckle as he dropped his phone into his back pocket. He moved to wash his hands and the sink before messing with the chicken and what not, but over his shoulder answered Ace with a wink, poking out his tongue playfully. "Oh, nothing much, cupcake. Just gonna do a fast chicken and rice stir fry. Gotta make sure you're well fed before I send ya off to work."

  
Ace laughed at this, "Oh thanks honey, you're just the best." He hummed, trotting over. Playfully he wrapped his arms around him from behind, cheek resting against his back. He gave a dramatic sigh "Ooh work is so tiring.."

  
What a silly thing to make his heart race. But there it was. Fun and games or not, Cher was a bit red in the face as he started slicing the chicken into strips. His voice was just a bit shaky to start but he managed it alright. "O-oh I k-know sweetheart, you do so much for this family, you deserve a vacation, dear. You know the kids and I miss you so."

  
Ace grinned at this, eyes closing. Maybe it was a game, maybe it was an excuse for an innocent embrace. "You're right," he decided "I think I'm going to go to Hawaii for a few years. You can take care of the kids." He trailed, giggling as he added on a rather casual joke, or, not so joke in this case. "Wow, just like my dad cept he never came back." Ace's infamous, inevitable dad-sads. Of course.

  
Cher laughed, but it was mostly air and sympathy. Too many people had dads that disappeared. And Ace. Well Cher imagined that a vanishing father was just the beginning in a long list of people that screwed him over. He didn't deserve it. Cher, with the one hand not gross with chicken fat, he placed it over one of Ace's that was wrapped about him. "Hey now, don't leave me baby. You won't find anyone who does you better than me."

  
Ace giggled again, "Oh of course not, I could never." As stupid and silly as all of this was, there was that light, fluttery feeling in his chest. Ace scolded himself for feeling it at all, but it was undeniable. He told himself it was just joy. After all, it had been away since he'd felt this way. Joyful, of course. Not crushing. Certainly not.

  
Cher hummed happily, it was almost a purr, and his tail had started to sway a bit, trying not to knock into Ace's legs. It was hard though. He was genuinely content, more than he had been in a long, long time. He went back to dicing, finishing up with the chicken and starting in on the onion. "Watch your eyes, love, don't want to see any tears in those pretty eyes of yours."

  
Ace sniffed, "My love, I'm already crying! The thought of leaving you is just," he pulled away, hand at his heart "Its just too much for me to bear! I'll have to stay.."

  
Cher just snorted out another laugh as he shifted, taking all the chopped bits to the warmed up pan. "Well my dear, forgive me for not sweeping you up in a movie style smooch, but I have ebola all over my hands." He slowly slid it all into the oil, filling the kitchen with the crackle and sizzle of cooking.

  
Ace laughed, sitting onto the counter. "Oh, oh I get it." He crossed his arms, "So Ebola is more important that me huh? You'd rather touch Ebola than me?? Wow."

  
Cher gave Ace a sugary sweet smile, batting his lashes. "Oh honey bunches of oats, I just don't want you puking all over me when we kiss, silly." He turned to the sink, washing up to the elbows. He lingered at the sink probably longer than he needed to, but he was just a bit lots in thought.

  
Ace scoffed, nose turned up, "At this rate I might just have to." He said, one leg crossing over the other.

  
When Cher slowly turned to face Ace, he wore a look of horror, his ears flattened down, his mouth quivering slightly. "Don't make me kink shame you, darling, I told you that was a hard limit. Anything but that!"

  
Ace's eyes widened before he burst out into laughter. He clutched his stomach, knees pulled up as he rocked back "Fuck, holy shit I can't believe you!" He managed to get out between his laughing.

  
Cher choked on a couple of laughs but put make on that straight, serious face as he closed the short distance between them and knelt down before Ace. "Ok, Ok, You're right, that was selfish of me. I won't kinkshame you. I'll _kink same_ you." He had one hand sincerely on his chest, the other extended romantically up towards Ace.

  
Ace grinned at him, shaking his head as he reached back out to him, "You, Cher, are one of the stranger people that I've met.." he leaned a bit, grasping his hand "And I love it."  
In what could possibly be the worst mistake Cher would make this year, he stared at the hand in his for a moment, then leaned in and pressed a very soft kiss to it. He could say it was a part of the act, tell himself it was a joke. But some tiny part of him knew it wasn't. But he supposed that was alright. As long as he could convince Ace it was part of the game, it would be fine. Probably. Maybe.

  
Ace blinked, feeling his cheeks flush. He looked down and away, though couldn't help a little grin. He could feel the heat in his face, and it consequently grew hotter- but it shouldn't have been there in the first place. It was embarrassing that such a simple gesture got to him. He looked back to Cher, giving a sort of breathless giggle, "Honey," he said softly. "Were already married."

  
Cher's heart clanked around in his throat, and he struggled to swallow it down as he picked him self up off of his knees with a grunt. He forced a laugh, but didn't know how to keep up the game, so he simply turned back to the stove. The skillet needed stirring and the chicken needed oregano, and Cher needed a distraction. His whole face was flushed red and he felt himself starting to tremble. That weird nervous tremble you get when you think someone's looking at you and you want them to be.

  
Ace let out a breath to himself, bringing one leg to his chest. He rested his chin atop his knee, watching Cher. For a moment of self indulgence, he scanned him over once or twice, head to toe. Ace bit his lip, watching him cook. He felt like he wanted to do something, like he needed to. But.. but he knew better. Right..? Maybe.. probably not. No, he knew temptation would take him eventually. The thought made him anxious. Even after all these games, he knew inevitably he'd take it one step too far and fuck it all up. It made his butterflies sink and churn within his stomach, and his gaze finally dropped to the floor.

  
Cher busied himself in the kitchen a bit more. Drained the rice, chopped a bit of garlic, but then he glanced back to Ace and froze. Oh man, he really did it didn't he? He cleared his throat and scratched at his neck as he took a half step towards Ace. "Ah, hey, man. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that huh?"

  
Ace blinked, looking right back to him, "No, no..!" He said a bit too quick, shaking his head, "No you're totally fine..!!"

  
Cher ran his fingers through his hair and shuffled to the side a bit. "Ah It's just, been a while I guess since I've had such ... fun company I know I got a little carried away. "

  
Ace shook his head again, "It's okay," He promised, "Its okay to get carried away." He wasn't quite sure what he meant by this. Or maybe he just didn't want to admit he knew exactly what he meant. He let a few awkward silent seconds pass before he swallowed and nodded, "H-hows the food comin..?"

  
Cher turned, half into the kitchen and seemed to remembe rwhat he was doing. "Oh, just like, seven more minutes I'd wager." He took the diced garlic and the drained rice and stirred it into the pan, opened a bottle of teriyaki marinade and poured a little in, stirring constantly. He let himself focus on the food, and not on the weird feeling that Ace's words left pounding in his chest.

  
"Oh, okay.. cool.." Ace trailed off, chewing on his bottom lip. The tip of his tail twitched anxiously as he watched Cher once more. He dreaded whatever was going on through his head. He didn't want to know yet he wanted to know so badly..

  
"Hey, d'ya wanna grab out a couple paper plates? It's browning up just right so I think it's about done. And then you can tell me how bad of a cook I am." He smiled over at Ace, and you know. Despite all the fear and all the unsure fears, there was still just a touch of the honeyglow to his cheeks. He couldn't help himself. Not when he looked at Ace.

  
Ace gave him a crooked smile, and nodded, "Yeah. Just a sec." He slid off the counter and opened up one of the cabinets, getting out two plates for the both of them, "You wanna coke?" He asked, grabbing one for himself from the mini-fridge.

  
"Ooh, yeah that sounds great." Cher turned off the burner and turned, spatula in hand waiting to be handed a coke or an empty plate, he wasn't picky which.

  
Ace handed him the coke, and set the plates out on the counter. "Smells good!" Ace cooed, peering curiously over at the food.

  
With the hand holding it, Cher popped the top of it and brought it to his lips while the spatula weilding hand started to scoop food into the two plates. He was a bit nervous. It had been a long time since he did this, and it could be awful. He really, reslly hoped he had done a good job. But all he could do now was swig the coke and sigh. "Well, Good luck. Let's eat."

  
Ace grinned, looking excited, "Thank you!" He opened up one of the drawers and grabbed them both forks. He handed one to Cher and began eating immediately after. A few bites in he nodded, deciding he genuinely liked it. If not, the best Cher would have gotten was an 'it's okay' or 'I've had worse' but fortunately, he really did like it, "It's really good!!"

  
Cher reverted to the big dumb pup he was and at getting praised his tail went bonkers behind him. He started eating, setting his coke down as he watched Ace out of the corner of his eye. The guy was cute even when he was eating. Cher was almost angry at how much he liked him. Almost. "I'm glad. So. Tell me. Is it good enough to let me stay?" A joke of course, but he still was sort of prodding to see if maybe his antics before had changed Ace's mind.

  
Ace giggled, nodding at him. "Absolutely! You gotta do this like, at least once a week. I never cook, so this is like," he took another bite and a swig of his coke before going on "It's like when I used to live with my mom. It's really cool."

  
"My guy, I can make you something like, every night before work? Cookin is easy man, comes naturally." Cher went back to eating. He had to admit, it was way better cooking for two, than just one.

  
Ace let out a rush of air, "That'd be unreal." He said, though grinned widely ever still. "I'd love it, though. Maybe I'll finally eat good food."

  
"I mean, shit, dude, I'll fucking make you three meals a day and dessert and shit. Yeah. Cause fuck, yeah healthy diets and shit." He was excited. And in this moment, he fully intended to live up to those promises. But in this moment he was also sober, and he knew that didnt happen often. How long would he be able to keep up this charade?

  
Ace giggled, nodding "Maybe I'll even learn a thing or two." He teased, continuing to eat.  
"Yeah, man, yeah. I'll straight up cooking channel this shit for you. Any time you like." He tried saying it casually, really he did. But Cher's voice came out so much smoother, so much softer than he has intended. He was almost embarrassed by it as it slipped out of him. That had done it, and Cher's appetite was gone, replaced with guilt again. He set down his fork and turned to the coke instead, sipping at it slowly, as if to busy his mouth so it couldnt betray him again.

  
Ace took pause in his words, more so in his tone. He let that soft, sweet sound linger in his mind for a few moments before quietly continuing to eat. He nodded, his own voice growing a bit softer, "I'd like that.."

  
All Cher could do was give a soft nod, staring down at his plate. "I'd like it, too." And he did. He was just afraid of what would happen when he couldn't deliver. Man he couldn't balance this shit. But he wanted so badly to try.

  
Ace watched the scraps that were left on his plate, a small smile on his lips. He took a slow sip of his drink, lost in thought. He wondered how long this would last. He savored every second of it. Because he knew better than to trust it.

  
"So, when you gotta head out? Don't want you getting in trouble at the office now, Dear." Cher half smiled, trying to meld back into the banter from before, but the tone never could quite rise from that soft, whistful tone.

  
Ace giggled slightly, purely at the contrast between the concept of an office, and where he was actually going. "I can head out anytime." He finished up his food and coke and nodded to Cher, "If you've sold the kids by the time I get back, I won't say anything about it." He said, making a cross over his chest.

  
"Oh what a lovely idea, then I could finally afford that tit job I've been wanting, honey." Cher scoffed a bit and started piling the skillet and things in the sink. No use letting a mess get outta hand, so like the good housewife he was, he started in on washing.

  
Ace more or less got the feeling he should be out soon, so he gave Cher that supportive pat on the shoulder before heading to the door. "Take good care of the house honey! Text me if you need me." The last part was more genuine, and with that, he had left, his soft tone hanging in the air.

  
There was an equal mix of relief and loss as Ace was headed out. Cher had let out a casual 'see ya' as Ace walked away but didn't turn from the sink. He had put himself in a tight spot today and was glad to finally have a bit of wiggle room. When Ace was around sometimes it felt hard to breathe, in the best way. He became just a little light headed. Euphoric. But he just couldn't think straight.

  
There was a twinge of anxiety in Ace's mind. As much as he wanted to trust everyone, he had a very hard time doing so. He only hoped all of his money, and things, would still be there when he returned. But having Cher there would be really nice too. The club was within walking distance, just like the cafe, which was what made his location so prime. The home itself maybe shit, but less gas money spent.

  
Alone, Cher finally seemed to relax the strange tenseness in his neck he didn't know he had been holding. Drying his hands on his pants he meandered towards the door, listening, as if making sure Ace wasn't gonna just randomly come back in. He had work to do. And play to do. But mostly he had a lot of ass kissing to do for how he had ignored his phone all day. Marcello would not be happy with him. So he pulled out his phone and opened up the messages he knew would be waiting on him. a lotta 'where r u' and 'wtf' and 'call me' waited for him. He started in with damage control, leaning against a wall with a grunt.


	4. I Dare You

Ace was gone until three, maybe four in the morning, as he said. When he came home he had a couple drinks in him, and a lot of lingering atmosphere. He swung the door open, mostly leaning on the handle as he did. His tail swished widely from one side to the other, a low giggle rising from his throat "Mmm.. Honey, I'm home~" 

At first there's no response from Cher. He never bothered turning on any lights or really... Moving from his spot, shirtless, in the middle of the living room floor. He was on a bit of a cocktail. Mostly E, but a bit of remnants of opiates, and THC to draw out the ride. Right now, everything felt. his skin was tingling and it was impossible to even conceive of the idea of pain or hurt or sadness. Everything was haloed and soft. Right now. And would be for probably a couple more hours. Coming down was always hard. It was an intense mood crash and everything was hard but the weed made the fall easier and further away. Like a delayed reaction though, his voice gurgled up in his throat. "Mmmm. How was work, Cupcake?" It was serene and soft and almost didn't sound like Cher. 

Ace didn't bother turning on the lights, he liked them off. He wandered over to where Cher was, before falling back to the floor with a slow spin. "You sound.." He hummed, took in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly, "Mmn.." He trailed before adding on, voice equally as oddly soft, "How were.. how are the kids..?" 

Cher giggled and cupped at his chest. "I decided not to sell them, even for tits. Mine are okay how they are. Besides, I like Raska and Nugget too much." He rolled onto his side and watched Ace for a couple of minutes. His tail thumped the floor a few times in a soft wag. "You look very nice. Was work okay?" He couldn't remember if he had asked or not and it would have been rude to not check in, so he asked just to be sure. 

Ace rolled onto his side to face him, humming as he reached a hand out. His fingertip ran down Cher's nose, a dreamy sort of look his his face "Thank you.. work was.." he hiccupped softly, then giggled. "Fiiine.." 

Cher seemed to light up, his smile just beamed at Ace. "That's so wonderful. Fuck's sake do you know how adorable you are? Like are you... _aware?"_ He was steadily gazing a dreamy gaze at Ace until he seemed to remember something. "Oh, I made a cake for you." 

Ace gasped, sitting up. He swayed slightly, flinching at a throbbing in his head. He leaned forward on his hands and knees, eyes widening. He still wore dark makeup to accent those eyes of his, while glitter speckled his pale, freckled skin. "That's so sweet!" He rocked from one side to the other, eyes closing with a hum, "What flavor?" 

Cher was too engrossed in that face; it was making everything bubble up and burn and shine, so he had to take a break. He rolled back onto his back, thinking for a second. "I think the box said vanilla. It's a yellow cake. Just like, regular. Strawberry icing though, so it's pink." 

Ace flopped back down, nails drawing down Cher's side lightly "That's so cuute.." He cooed, smiling to himself, "I love vanilla.. and strawberry.. mm.." His other hand rubbed his stomach thoughtfully. 

The sensation of touch had him shivering. Not just while the touch lasted. Even after it ended he couldn't stop a gentle shaking through his middle. It was so nice. "Oh man good, for a while I was scared that I hadn't gotten chocolate because. Chocolate. I'm glad." He closed his eyes and rubbed his face, starting to get up. "I'll get you a piece if you like." 

Ace shook his head, reaching a hand out to tug him back, "No, no," he hummed "I'm not hungry.. not really.. come back..." 

There was no way Cher could leave now. He instantly sat back down, looking Ace over, with a soft concern. "I'm right here, what do you need, Cupcake? Are you feeling alright?" 

Ace rolled closer, arms and legs stretching out in an almost cat-like fashion, "Mhm.. I feel good.." He looked up at Cher with a lidded gaze and an unintentional bite of his lip, "What about you?" 

Inhibitions to the wind, Cher stared down at Ace in childlike wonderment. He couldn't help but want to touch him. He reached a hand out just a bit towards Ace's face and whispered, very softly, "Can...Can I touch you?" 

Ace's cheeks were already a bit flushed so it was hard to tell if they'd darkened from the question or not. He leaned in a little, as much as he could without sitting up. When he spoke, his voice was but a breath, "Please.." 

Cher wasn't sure what he was feeling. He was twisted up inside somewhere between enamored, in awe, and surprised. He softly, so very very softly let his hand reach out the rest of the way and ever so delicately brush the back of his hand down one of Ace's cheeks. He hoped he had picked right. He didn't know which touch Ace wanted, but Cher wanted more than anything to please, so he held his breath in anticipation, praying he had done right. 

Ace's eyes fell shut at this. His head tilted to the side, lips brushing against Cher's hand. He craved any touch, but a touch as soft as this felt foreign, it felt innocent and almost ethereal. Something he'd see on online, no more than an aesthetic. But whatever it was, Ace let it fill his mind. Because it was.. it was wonderful. 

Cher's breath caught in his throat and he almost choked gasping. It was too much, watching the way the softness gave against his hand and the way Ace seemed so, so pleased with what he had done. All that was left to do now, was to do it again. He would pet his face until his hand turned to dust if thats what it took to make Ace happy. So once more he drew his hand down Ace's cheek, and waited for the thrilling reaction. 

Ace nuzzled his touch, very softly, eyes slowly opening. They remained halfway lidded as he watched Cher with parted lips. His face asked _'is that all?'_ yet he didn't utter a word. 

Cher blinked again and again, as if he kept expecting Ace to vanish any moment now. He brushed a few stray strands of hair away from Ace's forehead as he pulled in a breath of air. He was too overwhelmed and too enamored and he felt the heat rise up in his cheeks again, this time joined by the threat of tears. "God, you're so beautiful." 

Ace's cheeks flushed, this time clearly darker than before. His gaze shifted to the floor, head tilting away. His brows furrowed but there was still that faint little smile on his lips. His fingertips ran across the carpet, picking at it aimlessly for a minute before he reached his own hand out to Cher. He rested his wrist atop Cher's shoulder, fingers caressing his cheek with a featherlight touch as finally, he looked back to him 

He didn't think this sort of thing really happened, but there it was. Cher, eyes full of tears at just how fuckin beautiful this boy was, and the way he looked at him. It was too much and Cher was drowning in it. He let a thumb brush ever so softly against Ace's lips, across the smile that was killing him. "Hey... Ace..." Cher leaned in just a touch closer, "Fuck, I think I love you." 

Ace's eyes closed as he placed a painfully slow kiss onto Cher's thumb. He let out a small exhale against his skin, whispering with just a breath of a chuckle, "Love isn't real..." His lips parted once more, breath lapping at Cher's thumb as just the tip of his tongue ran up over it, "But we can pretend.." 

Cher choked on a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob as he brought his other hand up to hold against Ace's cheek. "But, we've been pretending all along. What if this is real? What if I can _make it real for you?"_ Shyly, he leaned in, ever closer. He wanted to kiss this boy so badly but he just didn't seem to be able to stop looking at him long enough to do it. 

Ace watched up at him with a half lidded gaze, lips still parted in a breathless sort of way. He leaned close, their lips just about brushing as he spoke, "Then make it real.." he breathed, "I dare you.." He didn't give Cher much of a chance to say anything before he closed the gap between them, and kissed him, slowly. His lips were soft and sweet and laced with lingering liquor. One of his hands still held Cher's jaw while the other pulled him just a touch closer by his shoulder. 

There wasn't even a moment's hesitation. Cher fell into the kiss with a moan. He tasted like smoke and pills swallowed dry and desperation. That was how he kissed as well; desperately. His hands slipped softly from Ace's face, one rested against the nape of his neck and the other carefully, oh so carefully, sought out Ace's side, right above the start of his hip. Cher wasn't one to turn down a dare, after all. And in this dreaming moment, he truly believed that somehow he really could make love real, no matter how much his sober self knew it wasn't. 

Ace's head was cloudy and his thoughts were indecipherable. Perhaps it was best that way. He kissed Cher slowly, and progressively so. His mind was too hazy to do anything impressive at the moment. Eventually his lips slowed to a hover against Cher's, a small breath leaving him. Perhaps with a clearer state of mind, the taste of smoke and feeling of desperation would have spurred him on, and excited him further. But currently, he wasn't thinking much. 

Cher was thankful for the moment's reprieve, the cold air in his lungs to clear out some of the heat that was suffocating him. He leaned his head back with soft groan and opened his eyes. He want panting for breath and trying to decide what he wanted more of: air or Ace's lips. It was a surprisingly tough call. Letting his head drift back into place, mouth mere moments from Ace's, he whispered as clearly as he could. "We can stop. We can sleep. We can do what ever you like." 

Ace bit back a smile, clearly thinking this over. He hummed, placing another slow kiss on Cher's lips before basically rolling over onto him, or at least, nuzzling up as close as one was allowed "I'm just gonna nap.." He mumbled, though that smile never left his lips. 

At first Cher was a little breathless. That last little kiss left him needy for more, but... as he felt Ace nuzzle into him, his need was filled in a way he wasn't expecting. Napping... That, was probably a good idea, Cher thought. He chuckled softly as he petted the back of Ace's head, letting him snuggle up all he wanted. "Do you want me to take you to your bed?" 

Ace drowsily hooked an arm around Cher's middle, shaking his head with another soft mumble, probably in objection. He squeezed his arm around him before relaxing against him, a huff of an exhale leaving his lips. He was out fairly quickly, especially like this. Soon he limpened entirely, breathing evening out. 

Oooh dear. Oh no.. Cher slowly leaned himself back, letting Ace sleep. He wasn't about to wake him, or move him. This was too warm and the feeling of another body was too soft and sweet so Cher just laid back and started to softly draw shapes and spirals across Ace's back with his fingers, humming a bit to himself... maybe he was humming to Ace, he didn't really know. 

Ace nuzzled closer, sighing softly in his sleep. Every now and then he would utter a soft mumble before nuzzling into him again. 

Cher knew that eventually, Ace would have to move. Between his bladder, his nervous need for a cigarette, and his arm falling asleep, he couldn't last the entire night. Time passed, though how much was unclear, and Cher had to slowly lift up Ace and try to get him awake enough to walk to bed. "Come on, Honey muffin, lets go to bed." 

Ace mumbled out some objections, groaning and grumbling all the while. Though eventually he came to with a little yawn, eyes slowly blinking open. There was a bit of a throbbing in his head, and he felt rather lost as he woke. Mostly because he was.. comfortable, in some ironic way. "Nnm.." he reached up, drowsily patting Cher's face with one hand as he was lead to his bedroom, "Heya.." 

Cher laughed, airy and content. It was so soft, so comfortable, so pure. He stopped at the foot of the bed and nuzzled slightly into the hand. "Hey there, Cupcake. You ready to try and lay down?" 

Ace yawned again, smiling softly up at him, "Are you gonna lay with me?" He asked, voice quiet and blissful, it was as though he was still only half awake. 

It hadn't even been a question in his mind. Of course, he was going to. Nothing in the world could seperate them right now. At least not until he sobered up and his guilt and shame kicked in. For now, in the dizzy darkness, they were soulmates. Cher smiled and gave a single nod. "Of course. Wouldn't want to be anywhere else, love. " 

Ace tugged on his hand and fell back onto the bed, weakly pulling Cher with him. The feeling and comfort of laying into bed pulled him further into the blissful, hazy state, and once he'd gotten a cozy position against Cher, no doubt he'd be out like a light. 

It seemed the old verbage was right. The night was for lovers. Cher pulled Ace in as close as he could, peppering little kisses into the crook of his neck, whispering soft sweet nothings. Tiny promises of forever and change and other whimsies that Sober Cher probably couldn't keep. The morning would be hell, but right now he was in heaven, eager to fall asleep in the moment. 

Ace took in each and every word, though he was in no state to process them. It was like a dream. And he was going to wake up sooner than he wanted. Deep down he knew that as soon as he fell asleep, the dream would be over. But he couldn't delay it any longer. Before long, Ace had gotten swept off by sleep, curled up against Cher, his tail draped gently over the males legs. Such perfect, temporary bliss. 

Momentarily, Cher wondered just how much of the night would be remembered. Usually he didn't lose too much, but sometimes he would lose snippits. And what about Ace? Would he remember at all? Those were all questions for the morning. For now, Cher just drifted off, curled around the only other person in his world. 

Ace slept like a rock for a few long hours. When he awoke, he did so slowly, and groggily, his head pounding. It was manageable though, he knew it could have been a lot worse. He felt the warmth of the embrace of Cher, and smiled to himself. But then the anxiety sunk in, the panic. What had they done? Had they done anything? Did they have sex? Had they just.. snuggled up while they were sleeping? Ace thought back to the night before. He had gone to the club, come home, and.. there was some blissful nostalgia, but he couldn't place it, nor connect it with a memory. Had he dreamed something sweet? Perhaps. With Cher so close to him, likely so. 

As Ace stirred in Cher's arms it was enough to rouse the mutt, just a bit. His tail wagged, barely. A slow, heavy thumping against the mattress. He didn't open his eyes just yet, but he whined softly as he nuzzled a bit closer, not wanting to let go just yet. 

Ace smiled a bit at this, deciding to stay for a few more minutes. He was comfortable, after all. Another ten minutes passed before e finally willed himself up, pushing some of the blankets up to replace himself against Cher. He grabbed some clean clothes from the pile on the floor and quietly made his way into the bathroom, deciding a shower may be nice. He shut the door, or at least the kind of shut where the door was against the frame, not actually closed, and started the water. It would be nice to have hot water to shower with, but you can't have everything. He looked to the mirror as he stripped down, noting that his smudged makeup had him looking like a dead raccoon. How fitting. He didn't exactly have to wait for the water to warm up so he just got in and sucked up the horrible first few seconds of drenching himself in cold water. 

Cher attempted cuddling into the blankets, but it wasn't right and it started pulling him out of his dreams. As consciousness took him, so did the come down. Paranoia, anxiety, and the crushing weight of reality. The stabilization of his dopamine and serotonin was going to take a bit, and for a few hours, he was going to feel like shit. The nausea and dizziness didn't help. He sat up, feeling disgusting on every level. Especially as the memories started trickling in. Oh man. Maybe he should apologize. Maybe he should play it off like he didn't remember. Shit. He wrapped the blankets around himself and stood, shuffling to the couch. He left is smokes somewhere out there...probably. 

Ace didn't shower for any more than ten minutes. He stepped out and quickly bundled himself up in towels, huffing out a fairly distressed breath. Though surprisingly enough it had helped with his headache. Now it had been replaced with a stomach ache. Nothing too bad, but present, no doubt. He dried off and dressed in a black hoodie and some galaxy print leggings before wandering back into his bedroom. He took note that Cher was gone, but figured he was probably in the kitchen or the like. He went over to the closet and pulled out the nugget, wandering into the kitchen with Skippy in his arms. Time for breakfast. 

Cher sat himself on the couch, cig in mouth, but not lit. He seemed anxious. Probably because he was. He gave a queasy smile as spotted Ace and Skippy. With one hand he rubbed at his temple, and with the other he gave a small wave. "Hey man." His throat was scratchy and a little grainy, but still soft. 

Ace smiled at him, gently. Unintentional, but soft never the less. He had that childish butterfly feeling. This was.. really happening. Cher was still here. "Hey.." He said, setting Skippy onto the counter as he grabbed an assortment of fruits from one of the shelves. He began cutting up an apple before grabbing a bag of cat kibbles. He gave skippy a couple grapes to munch on while he mixed up a meal, "How'd you sleep?" He asked over his shoulder. 

"Uhhmmmmmmhahahh..." Cher laughed nervously. Clearly it was all over. Ace was onto him. Cher was maybe, possibly freaking out. "Uhm. It was, great, well it was I mean sleep. Sleep is, was. Uh, good." He swallowed hard and started bouncing his knee nervously. "And you?" 

Ace paused, looking over at him, "Good," He said rather dismissively, "You alright? I mean," He gestured with the knife, "I mean, y'know.. you seem nervous.." As he finished his sentence, a semi-truck of anxiety slammed into him. Oh god, it was something he'd done, wasn't it? He'd fucked up last night, he knew it, he must have, he always did. He paled, even more than usual. Did they have sex? No, no they couldn't have, he had woken up with his clothes on. Right..? God, his head hurt... 

Cher jolted up, somewhat stiff. It churned his stomach and he nearly stumbled over but he managed to stay upright. "Oh! Oh, yeah that is gonna be around for a little while like maybe for about four hours usually. I just did some stuff that does some stuff and the next day is always kinds awful, but I haven't killed myself yet so I've managed this far!" He spoke so fast and ended everything with a nervous laugh that was just a bit too shrill. "There is cake. I have to go puke now." And he shuffled to the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself as he began to pass the bathroom floor. 

Ace stared after him, blinking. He stood there, speechless for a few moments. As much as he wanted to go be the friend to rub Cher's back and hold back his hair, he had a feeling that he may want to be alone for a minute. Ace let out a rush of air, finishing Skippy's breakfast. He put it in a bowl and set it onto the counter, the raccoon immediately beginning to dish out handfuls before shoving them into his mouth. He ate both loudly and messily, crumbs and chunks of fruit rolling down his face onto the counter. Ace quickly grabbed a bib he had bought and tied it around Skippy, allowing him to continue. Ace went over and poured Raska her own breakfast, which was fortunately much simpler. He waited by Skippy while he ate, though watched his bedroom door, hoping Cher was alright... 

It wasn't a lie, he did need to puke, but it was just dry heaving for ten, fifteen minutes before his nerves finally settled and he felt like he could get up. He splashed some cold water on his face and headed back out, trying to play it cool. Definitely deciding that his best, no, his _only_ course of action was to feign ignorance about anything and everything that happened the night before. "Ah, sorry, man. I should have warned ya I was gonna get so... messed up last night, and that it was gonna linger. " 

Ace watched him, brows furrowed, "Yeah, I mean.. you should have, I would have maybe.. I don't know, stayed to make sure you were alright or somethin'.." He rubbed the back of his neck; he had a feeling Cher wouldn't have wanted that anyways. But the idea of him just getting 'messed up' and being left alone to his own devices.. Ace wasn't fond of the idea. Perhaps it was just because he worried. About everything. "Can I do anything for you..?" 

"What? Ah no, no. Look, I'm sorry. I took more than usual cause my boss had me a little stressed, so I just wasn't sober by the time you got home. I'm sorry. I didn't... I didn't want you to see me like this." He scratched at his neck, rougher than usual, and he was jittery as he stared at the ground. Once again he couldn't bring himself to look at Ace. 

Ace glanced to Skippy to be sure he was still eating and wouldn't fall off the counter before he went over to Cher, "Hey.." he said softly, gently taking his hands in his own, mostly to keep him from scratching, "It's okay.." 

For a time Cher just stared down at their hands intertwined. Then, softly he looked up and with as much courage he could muster he spoke again, but barely more than a whisper, "Hey, Ace. I'm sorry, if I did anything... dumb last night..." He left it as ambiguously as he could. 

Ace let out a rush of air, almost even relieved, "I-I mean me too.." he said quickly, watching Cher in hopes of catching his eyes, "I don't.. I don't remember much.." 

Oh blessed day. Cher grinned a little and heaved a massive sigh. "Oh man. Good." He quickly added, hoping he didn't seem too suspicious, "I've only got... some fuzzy bits, and I was afraid that I had done something real shitty." And yet. For some reason, he was a little bit disappointed. He wasn't sure why... this was for the best wasn't it? Nothing that had happened was genuine, but still... He shook it off and just smiled his toothy, playful smile. "So we survived our first night together, huh?" 

Ace laughed slightly, nodding. He seemed relieved, "Yeah, yeah we did, huh..?" He didn't even think to let go of Cher's hands, just watched him with half a grin, "We can do this, we got this.." 

Ace didn't remember any of it. Cher just sighed, but didn't let his smile fade. "Yeah, man. We're hella good at this survival thing. But the nugget might need some help." He motioned with a nod to the counter where Skippy was. A convenient scapegoat. 

Ace looked over, huffing out a breath, "Oh, yeah." He let go and moved over to Skippy, cleaning up some of the scraps he had dropped, "Do you have any plans today?" He asked, adding on before he could answer, "And, sorry about last night, I don't usually drink much but there was a guy there who insisted and I just got carried away." 

Cher thought it over. He... sorta needed to be out for a bit at some point... make that money and what not... but it was so hard for him to want to do anything that would take him away from this place. Maybe Ace really had ensnared him. Part of him hoped so. It meant Ace wanted to keep him around. But he just shrugged and answered casually. "No hard plans. Next time you head to work I'll prolly hit the streets myself, but for now, nada." 

"Mmmokay." Ace finished cleaning up Skippy and took the bib off. He set the raccoon on the floor, allowing him to wander around as he cleaned up the food leftovers, "I don't have cafe work for two days but I'll probably go out again tonight." 

"That's actually perfect. I kinda have been skipping out on meeting with... a boss of mine, and he's kinda pissed so I'll probably be out on the town. If you want, you can text me when yer shift is done and I can meet ya at yer club, walk ya home." He watched the little butter ball raccoon scoot about as he spoke, grinning just a bit. He was the cutest little nugget. After Ace, of course. 

Ace nodded, considering this, "I'll text you the address and you can show up when you're done, if you want." He shrugged, bringing out his phone as he did as he said he would, which was in fact not far at all. 

"Nice, alright. I'll just stay around this part of town then." Cher pulled his phone out after it vibrated with Ace's text. "Oh, yeah, that isn't too far. I can def hang." He thought for a bit on if it was a good idea for him go to one of Ace's shows... after last night's fiasco. Cher's emotions clearly weren't in the right place right now. "Uh, can I snag a quick shower? " 

Ace nodded, "Yeah, go nuts. The waters gonna be cold though." He paused, "It'll be easier if you just," he gestured with both hands, "Just go in." 

Cher gave a halfhearted shrug and set his phone on the counter. "If it gets the grime off, thats all that matters." He pulled from his bag a few bits of clothes and started towards the bathroom but called back as he went. "I can make ya pancakes when I get out if ya want." 

Ace gasped, perking up at this, "Oh! Hell yeah! I can run to the store and get the mix and some syrup if you want? I can be back before you get out!" 

Cher hollered from the bathroom as he pulled his pants and briefs off. "I grabbed a quick mix, but forgot syrup so, up to you, Cupcake!" That tingle in his chest returned, that silly infatuation. He yanked off his top and threw it at the ground, frustrated, before turning on the shower and hopping in with a yelp at the chill. 

Of course, Ace wanted syrup. It made things sweeter, and that was a must. So, he did exactly as he said he would and went out to the store purely for syrup. It was good. It was pure. It was worth it. 

Cher did not like this shower. He wasn't the type to be picky, but this was cold and he was a baby and he hated being cold. All the same he butt-faced through a quick shower and escaped it as soon as he could, redressing in... cleaner clothes. Surprise surprise, another crop top and skinny jeans. He knew his clientele, and showing some skin helped seal the deal on a lotta sells. He headed back to the kitchen. Noting Ace was missing he figured he was getting the syrup, so he pulled out the skillet he washed yesterday and got to work, humming a bit as he started making some tasty pancakes for his... totally platonic... roommate... 

Ace was back fairly quick, syrup in hand. He practically burst through the door, waving the bottle "Honey," He said, with much more gusto than the previous night, "Im home!" 

Cher turned, skillet in hand, the house filled with the smell of pancakes and flipped a pancake over while he smiled at Ace. "Hi, Darling. I missed you so much I thought you'd never return to me!" It was said in jest, but gosh if it didn't feel just a little too real. 

Ace giggled as he headed back over to the kitchen, setting the bottle on the counter, "Oh I could never do such a thing!" He sat onto the countertop, watching Cher curiously as he flipped the pancakes. 

Cher had a small stack made and was finishing up what looked to be last of them. "Well eat up. I made plenty. You need to grow up big and strong ya know." 

Ace grabbed a plate, taking two pancakes. He then got the syrup and just about drowned them. He did so in a very.. subtle way, the 'don't make eye contact' and pour it all on really quick. He sat down onto the counter again and began eating, grinning after a few bites, "Your cooking is always so good, fuck." 

"Man, you got low standards.... But thanks. I used to do it all the time." He finished the last pancake, turned off the burner and set the pan in the sink. Then Cher just seemed content to lean against the counter and smile at Ace as he ate. At least he could do one thing right. 

Ace slowed as he ate, pointing at Cher with the fork "You should eat too," He said, trailing for a moment, "I don't wanna be the only one.." 

"Eh, I really probably shouldn't actually eat yet. Mar- err one of my... bosses, I guess. He likes feeding me. Makes him feel... I dunno, superior. Or something. So I'll just eat what ever he puts in my mouth." For a second, Cher thought about correcting the way he said that but, it was actually pretty fitting. He laughed a bit to himself at that. 

Ace's eating slowed considerably, but he still continued. He never really had issues with eating as many might, but there were times when he did feel awkward. Eating alone, and eating in front of someone. Dinner dates were a no. "Oh. Okay. I get that, I guess." 

Cher seemed to pick up on something being wrong. But he couldn't for the life of him figure out what he said this time. Usually he was good at pinpointing his mistakes but he was lost this time. Still it felt like he had to do something, so he went to the mini fridge for a coke, laughing a bit. "Oh, man last time he had me eating cow tongue on a bed of kale. It was fucked up, my dude." He popped the tab and took a sip, shuddering at the memory. 

Ace paused, blinking "Wait what the fuck really??" He nearly gagged at the thought, "I thought you meant like, I dunno shitty cooking, maybe like bad hotdogs or something." 

Cher spun around with a dead serious _'I shit you not'_ expression. "No man. He is fucking rich and crazy. Like I have to be frisked when I enter and when I leave. And he is absolutely nuts. The things he eats are like the normal-est thing about him" 

Ace squinted, thinking this over. Rich and crazy? Yeah, probably his type. "That's fuckin wild, I wanna hear stories." He said, pulling his legs up so he sat criss cross once more. 

At this, Cher seemed to grow a little... nervous. Maybe embarrassed? The things he did in that house weren't really the kinds of things you ever talked about again... but he could tell some things. "W-well.. lemme see." He took a long swig of his coke. "Uhm, Oh, there was this time that he held a wassit called...Saturnalia? It was this huge roman themed party festival thing to celebrate something or another, and so. Everyone had to wear a golden mask and was naked. It kinda got crazy. There was an open bar after all." 

Ace blinked, grinning at the idea, "Whoah what. That's crazy." He laughed slightly "Damn." Clearly, he didn't really know what to respond with but he was well-amused 

Mouth full of soda, Cher nodded, swallowed and laughed. "The entire foyer kinds turned into a huge orgy of just, anonymous people fucking and drinking. I think it lasted like, three days. I honestly don't remember most of it." That last bit seemed to slip out accidently. Cher wasn't really up to admitting just how much involvement he had had. 

"Daaamn." Ace laughed, "Maybe that's a good thing? Who knows." He took another few bites, humming, "What do you wanna do now? There's plenty of time before i gotta head out." 

Cher knew what he would like to do. His heart dropped into his gut. He wanted to say it. I want kiss you again. But instead he just gave a weak smile and shrugged. "Whatever you want, I don't have any plans. Usually I just screw around on my phone or listen to my headphones. I'm pretty boring." 

Ace grinned, "I mean, shit.. me too. I uh," He shrugged, looking a bit apologetic, "Really don't have a game plan here.. I'm not very exciting." 

"Well, I mean we can just go back to bed? Sleeping is always a nice option. And I'm not as gross now." He laughed a bit, shrugged and looked around the room. "Or I dunno, play 20 questions? Truth or dare? I don't know any other party games." 

Ace thought, "I can always sleep. Sleeping is nice. Let's... play 10 questions and then sleep." He grinned, hopeful like. After a second though he blinked and quickly slid off the counter, looking around. He caught sight of Skippy prying open one of the cabinets in an attempt to either hide or find more food; likely the latter. Ace walked over and picked up the raccoon, heading into the bedroom as he motioned for Cher to follow. He set Skippy back into the closet and sat onto the bed, pulling out his phone. He was not good with questions so he'd just.. look some up. 

Cher followed with a grin. It was a good plan. "I like this idea. Any plan that involves sleep, instantly jumps to the top of my list." He started to unbutton his jeans to toss them off for napping, but hesitated. Maybe that was...awkward now? Admittedly Cher was just a little confused about all that right now so he opted for keeping his pants on this time as he climbed onto the mattress, stretching out. 

Ace nodded, humming as he scanned through some of the questions, "How does this game work again? Do I just ask you questions? Or do we switch?" He mumbled the next bit mostly to himself, "All these questions suck.." 

"I think it's a back and forth thing? I dunno the official rules, I've only ever played it with one person. I can ask you an easy one first since you're a noob." That toothy smile flashed again as Cher realized he had a pretty good taste for teasing Ace. It was becoming a favorite pastime. 

Ace snickered but nodded, setting his phone down, "Alright, hit me." 

Cher rolled onto his stomach, thoughtful for a moment. He had to be careful not to ask anything too personal. Didn't want to raise the stakes. "Hmm. Ok, I got it. If you could have an infinite supply of one food, what would it be?" 

Ace sucked in a breath but answered fairly easily, "Swedish fish." He then paused "Maybe glazed donuts. Sour patch watermelon? Macaroni. Or- or the crepes my mom used to make. Those for sure." He nodded, finally deciding. "Okay, umm.. if you could.. play any instrument really well, what would it be?" 

"Dude, you named like a dozen things, but okay." Cher couldn't help but laugh. Ace and food, who would of thought it. But he focused and chewed on his lip. "Probably... The violin. Yeah. Definitely. I'd look hella with a violin." He nodded to himself then paused, what next. "Oh. alright. Real or fake, what is your dream pet? I wont tell skippy what you say I promise." 

Ace sucked in a deep breath, thinking it over "Raccoon, of course... but I feel like having a cheetah would be so fuckin sick.." He grinned at the thought "Mm.. Oh- I found this one online. What's more important, truth, or happiness?" He asked, checking his phone to be sure he read it right. 

Eww. What a gross question. Cher tried to smile but it was a little too serious for his tastes. "Oh, uh, wow. Shit." He looked at Ace, though and it was suddenly very clear how he felt about the matter. Ace's happiness was more important than... a lot. "Hm.. Happiness. yeah...definitely." His voice was softer as he brushed away his shit emotions. "Alright. What's better, a sunset or a sunrise?" 

Ace inhaled, thinking about this for a minute "Sunset, for sure. I like the night. The sunset is more of a sunrise to me anyways, it feels like that's when my day begins anyways." Probably more information than needed, but oh well. He checked his phone again, "What's something everyone loves that you think is over-rated? And why?" 

He nodded along with Ace's answer. It was a good one. Cher's own answer came surprisingly quickly. "The Idea of the nuclear family. Husband, wife, two and a half kids perfection bullshit." He shrugged off how angry the thought made him and rolled onto his side. "What is more important: Love or money?" 

Ace took in a dramatic breath, letting it out loudly. He flopped back onto the bed, letting out a frustrated sound as he stared up at the ceiling, "Like, I feel like I could buy love if I've got enough money. I think I'd rather have money than be living in a cardboard box with someone I have feelings for. Y'know?" He looked over to Cher, brows raised. 

Cher's smile was fading and as Ace looked his way he rolled onto his back to avoid eye contact. "Yeah... I can get that. It makes perfect sense." 

Realistically, Ace knew his answer was probably love. He needed to be needed, it was as simple as that. If love gave him that feeling of security, of truly being wanted and needed, then he would take that over money in a heartbeat. But the question was love. It was not undying nor eternal. It could last a week before dying. At least he could make use of money. "What's your weirdest pet peeve?" 

"Getting the hiccups when I'm just about to fall asleep. Does that count? Or does it have to be like, a pet peeve about other people?" He glanced over again, trying to smile, despite feeling sick. "Cause I got plenty on other people too if I gotta change." 

Ace giggled slightly, "I can't say that's ever happened to me.." He watched Cher, intently, as though he enjoyed every single movement. The way his mouth moved, the bat of his eyelashes when he blinked, even just the shape of his lips. "Tell me about a people one, though.." 

Cher let out an overly drawn out hum, as though it was hard for him to settle on just one thing, but then nodded, closing his eyes. "When I see people acting rude and shitty to retail workers. It seriously pisses me off. What about you? I'm stealing your question. Biggest pet peeve, Cupcake." 

Ace grinned a bit at the nickname. He always did, "Hmm.. I mentioned this earlier I think but _fuck_ those stupid moms with their stupid kids. I.. I don't like kids. They just shit and piss and cry and vomit everywhere. I do enough of that on my own, I just. Kids. Kids that are not trained well. That is my pet peeve." 

Cher wormed into the blankets, trying to hide the grin. He couldn't help it. The kid was cute when he got all fired up. "But darling does that mean you don't want to have any more children? You promised me a big family to fill the void in my heart." 

Ace couldn't help but laugh at this. He ditched his jacket, leaving him in just his skinny jeans. Which, no matter how hard he could try, he'd never be able to sleep in. So he discarded those as well and slipped under the covers with a huff, "I'll fill the void, the kids are just gonna get in the way." 

"Oh but don't forget darling, you leave me all alone when you go to work, what's gonna fill my void then? Are we back to the postman already?" Cher figured that since Ace had ditched his pants, it was safe to do the same, but he was too damn cold to ditch his top, so he just wiggled out of his jeans and kicked them off the end of the mattress. 

Ace practically rolled himself into a burrito with some of the extra blankets. "No no, I'll be your postman. My package is much better, you should know, dear." 

"Ugh. I have regrets. But yes yes of course Cupcake, your package fills my mail slot just right." Cher seemed to struggle with that last line, as though it was too cheesy even for him. All the same he laughed, Watching Ace's reaction. They really were his favorite. 

Ace grinned widely and burst out laughing. He kicked a foot out, shoving it into Cher's back, "Shut up, you idiot! No more of your puns, we're done!" He said this though grinned all the while, "Games over, nap time!" 

"Hey, hey, hey! Come on now, yer gonna kick me right off the bed. No more games, I give up, you win." He rolled over facing towards Ace, but his eyes already closed as he grinned and whispered, "Sweet dreams or what ever." 

Ace couldn't help a soft smile at this. He watched Cher for a moment before his own eyes fell shut, "Yeah," he whispered back, curling up some. "You too.." 

While he was quite awake, too many things swimming around in his head, Cher sighed and snuggled into the blankets, feigning sleep. It was a little underhanded maybe, but really, it's not the worst thing he's done. He just needed to inch a little closer to Ace and he would feel better. 

Ace took one for the team and nuzzled quite close into Cher. It wasn't clear if he was awake or not, but he was content to curl up against Cher. He, on the other hand, was still eternally sleep deprived and for once, fell asleep fairly quickly. Falling asleep during the day was much easier than doing so at night. 

Cher gasped into the touch, and slowly, ever so slowly, wrapped his arms around Ace. He could love him when he was sleeping, protect him, feel him. It was a beautiful lie he was letting himself believe as he held Ace close. 

Throughout the nap, being the restless sleeper, Ace was, he would roll from one side to the other, but never once broke away from Cher's arms. He was able to sleep without any nightmares or unusual waking. It was a comfort he'd likely not admit he loved. But he was absolutely peaceful, and his face showed it. 

Fuck. Cher watched Ace shift around, watched his mouth as he breathed. He wasn't cute. He was fuckin gorgeous. He was too much and being this close, it drove Cher just a little crazy. If only Ace remembered anything. After a while of just laying there watching the boy, an hour? Two? He pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head and began uncurling from around him. He was a little clumsy in his departure on purpose, to stir Ace awake enough he could explain he was heading out. If Ace wanted to keep sleeping that was fine, but Cher needed some air. 

Ace shifted and whined out a mumble in protest as both his warmth and his pillow moved away. He felt around where Cher had been and soon rolled into his spot, seeking his warm and perhaps finding comfort in his scent. He uttered a soft yawn, but he was awake. He lay in bed without much stirring, as if planning on returning to sleep but he knew there was no chance now. He yawned again, rolling onto his back as he stared up at the ceiling, rubbing his eyes. 

As Ace lounged in bed, Cher got himself redressed, dug a few things out of his bag and texted a few people, as he leaned in the doorway between the bedroom and the living room, watching Ace out of the corner of his eye as he got ready to go. He kept wanting to say something...something like, _'I'll miss you'_ or _'I'll see you tonight'_ or...anything, but his mind just wasn't cooperating. 

Eventually Ace sat up, pulling one of the blankets around himself, "You headin' out?" He asked, reaching around to find his jacket somewhere on the floor. 

"Mmm. Yeah. Don't want Marcello's guys pickin' me up anywhere near this place so I'm gonna jog a little way to that burger joint." He looked up from his phone and tried his best to look sincere. He wasn't very good at it but he tried. "Whatever happens I'll tell him I gotta be out by midnight so I can make it to your club. I'll be there I swear it." 

Ace smiled a bit sympathetically, "Do what you need to do. I'll be there. You'll probably have to wave me down or somethin' and," He gave a half grin, but spoke honestly "Don't uh, don't drink anything anyone buys for you. Ton of sketchy shit around there. I still fall for it." He pointed a finger, "So don't you do it." 

"You are seriously cramping my style. I love free shit. But alright, alright. I am the designated walker tonight. No taking drinks." He stuffed his phone in his pocket and and grinned at Ace. "Do I get a goodbye kiss or are you too busy for me, Cupcake?" He meant it as a joke, but he instantly regretted it. He really needed to learn to shut his yap. 

Ace grinned, hardly missing a beat, "Yeah, come over here." He said, watching Cher with raised brows. 

Cher did not in fact move or have the ability to move for a good few seconds, but then, almost thoughtlessly he walked back towards the bed and sat on the edge of it, watching Ace like a rabbit watches a fox. 

Ace moved forward on his hands and knees, his big bright eyes watching Cher intently. He leaned in nice and slow, inching ever closer.. then placed a single quick kiss on Cher's nose and sat back, gently shoving his chest with a grin, "Have fun with your friends, dear!" 

That was it for Cher. He was fucking hooked. It probably would have affected him less if it had been a real kiss. This playful bullshit was too much for his lonely little heart. He clambered up and gave the softest little grin. "I'll tell you all about quilt club when I get home, dearest." He gave a playful wink and turned heading out of the bedroom and making a B-line for the door. Oh he needed that air. 

Ace giggled at this as he got up, managing to find his pants. He redressed and headed into the bathroom, beginning to get ready. It was a process, after all. Lots of dark, flashy makeup, accents on his freckles, making sure his hair was lovely and styled and the like. Gotta look pretty. 

Cher left with a sigh, he felt both safer away from Ace, but at the same time, so much more empty. He popped in his ear buds, shook off his worry and headed to work. He wasn't sure what he'd be doing, but he's come home with a good wad of cash and that was all that mattered. 

Ace took his time getting ready and headed out once he was all dolled up. His outfit was at the club so he headed over in his usual hoodie and skinny jeans. He checked his phone one last time as he got to Wonderland before heading into the back to store his clothes and phone into one of the lockers. And thus, his night began. 

Cher's night got underway as well. An old but polished Mercedes picked him up and took him away into the night. From the texts he had been getting, it was gonna be a long, long night. But he was at least going into with the hope that he'd be coming back to walk Ace home. And maybe even catch a little of his act if he was out quick enough. He just had to survive the night. 

 

And somehow, Cher did in fact survive. Just another night he'd end up repressing like the healthy adult he was. He followed the GPS in his phone, meandering towards the Club. Marcello had been good to him, let him take a hot shower, borrow some clothes. So Cher looked a little less homeless. He didn't want Ace to be embarrassed by him after all. He traded in his jeans and crop top for a tank top that was just a little loose on him, a button up, not completely buttoned, and a pair of slacks that surprisingly fit just right. Hair cleaned and pulled back in a low scrunchy; he cleaned up okay, when he had to. He paused in front of the club, anxiously looking around before plunging in. His goal was of course to find Ace. Cher hoped he was still on stage and hadn't found anyone too interesting. He kind of wanted to watch for a bit, but but he also didn't want Ace to catch him watching. So he had to be careful. 

Ace found a unique sort of ecstasy at the club. It was an entirely different world- as the name suggested, a Wonderland. There were various dancers, body shapes and rhythms to cater to all needs. Ace didn't like center stage, he liked a more.. Controlled audience. He was off to the side, dancing in the fixation of a red light. He'd spent much time at the club and perfected the art of his pole dancing routine. It was dark and erotic; each fluid movement was smooth and purposeful. Each spin around the pole, each slow grind, roll of his hips, even just the way his tail worked in perfect partnership to his nimble motions was pornographic. His expression was a smug, coy sort of lewdness. He held eye contact with each and every one of his patrons for only a second, ensuring they'd be left hungering for more. Occasionally he'd hold it longer- just to make someone feel special.. Just to play. He had the illusion of appearing taller than he actually was, a skill that was perhaps the hardest to perfect; dancing in heels. As far as an outfit, most of his pale, freckled skin was in fact visible. What seemed to be either latex or leather, as it was hard to tell in the light, covered only the most vital parts of his body, though even still it left little to the imagination. The upper half of his chest was covered, though the material hugged his figure enough to tease the outline of his nipple piercings. The lower half of the attire covered the minimum of his hips, lowering down to reveal two tattoos on the dips of his hipbones. _'Let's Play'_ on one side and _'Sorry Mom'_ on the other, both in small, cursive writing. His skin practically glistened, likely from a sweat he'd worked up from dancing and a mix of glitter perhaps purposefully dashed on. The shadows accented his body in every flattering sense possible; the dip of his hipbones, his perfectly toned stomach, the faint curves of his torso, even the black gloves he wore made his hand gestures look all the more graceful. Oh, and of course, the look wasn't complete without a collar. Unreadable at a distance, though the tag read 'Pet Me'. It was... quite the sight, and quite the show. 

Cher had been to his share of dance clubs and shit. But this was a different sort of show. Maybe it was the fact that he knew Ace. Maybe it was the fact that he already wanted Ace. But he was embarrassingly engrossed in the show. He snaked into a seat, far back enough that he felt he could stay hidden, but close enough that he could watch, enthralled, and soak in every bit of the motion. Cher wasn't much for fucking. He usually ended up on the end of getting fucked, and it was only half the time for pleasure. But...Damn he wanted to fuck Ace. Like into the ground. Cher kept trying to order a drink, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the body on stage. He gave up on the drink and moved closer. He was supposed to be there, Ace didn't have to know how much Cher was melting for him. 

Ace's back pressed against the pole, arms intertwining above his head around it as he slid down, ever so slowly. His tail coiled around the metal, drawing down as he did. It was an ever so subtle addition, but no doubt a unique one at that. He sunk down to his knees, sliding forward onto his stomach, arms extending out off the stage. His tail slowly swayed behind him, knees bent so his legs kicked lightly. Reaching his hands out, he took a few eager bills and bundles of cash; his pose was one of those _'purr purr pet me'_ kinds, or in this case, _'purr purr cough up the cash boys'_ and as usual, the crowd that had formed before him delivered. He was even sweet enough to open his mouth and let one of them put a roll of bills between his lips. Once he had taken any hesitance away from those debating on paying, he slipped back to the pole. Well, not before tossing some of the earnings into a little box behind himself. His fingers wrapped around the pole once more and with an effortless kick, he had spun around it, and with one more, his legs swung up to hold onto the pole with obvious finesse. He hung upside down like that, tail yet again curling around the pole in a perfect spiral. His eyes closed, a faint smirk ever present on his lips. He could feel the need, the lust. And that was what kept him fed. He could feel the need grow somewhere close, but he wasn't some kind of bat, and had no means of connecting it to Cher. At least, not unless they were alone, or close to. 

Cher, watched intently. Every movement was a work of art. It was easy to see how he made enough to afford his own place. Cher wanted to give him ever last dollar he had on him right this second. But that sort of defeated the purpose of why he made the money to begin with. So instead he sat back in his chair, propping his feet up on the table. He dug through his pocket, pulled out his pack and lit up a cig. It was a poor substitution for Ace, but it was something for his mouth to do. The initial shock was starting to fade, so he flagged down a waiter, ordered a Moscow mule, and went back to watching the show. It was probably going to get him through quite a few lonely nights in the future. 

Ace continued on his little show for a bit before one of the other workers, clearly so as they were dressed much nicer than the normal patrons, came over to the stage side. Ace obediently sat onto the edge of the stage as he leaned in, listening to what he had to say. Soon enough Ace bit his lip, scanning the patrons thoughtfully before he nodded back to whoever was talking to him. He stood back up and gave a little wave and blew a kiss, before snagging his little lunchbox of earnings. He trotted off with that, disappearing behind the curtains of the door that read 'Down the Rabbit Hole'. Shortly after, one of the men from the crowd was escorted in by whoever had spoken to Ace, and they disappeared with that. 

Cher sat up, watching with a bit of confusion at first, but then, understood. There was a very odd swirling of defeat, and jealousy. This is his job Cher had to keep reminding himself. He was fuming in his seat, chaining a second cigarette as he thought about what was going on behind those curtains. He didn't stand a chance with him anyway. Cher wanted to do what he always did when emotions got the better of him; Something reckless. None of the other dancers even interested him at the moment, which was a shame. He had plenty of cash for once. Instead he kicked his feet off the table and went straight to the bar. He couldn't fuck up the person he hated right now, so the next best thing, Cher figured, was fucking himself up. Flagging down the bartender he ordered a double shot of Fireball. It had a nice burn. He lit his third cig soon after. 

Ace returned after just a touch over fifteen minutes. He had his phone this time and did not return to stage, instead leaned against it. He skimmed through his phone and texted Cher, _'Are you at Wonderland yet? I don't wanna wander around if you aren't lmao"_

Cher, still sulking and contemplating a second round of drinks, jumped as his phone vibrated against his thigh. He sighed, expecting it to be someone looking to score. When he saw it was Ace he sighed again and simply responded with _'@ the bar'_

Ace perked up, heading over quickly. He spotted Cher and stepped over, grinning a bit, "Heya!" He said, slipping into the seat beside him, "How do you like it here?" 

Cher turned slightly, not quite buzzed, but whiskey warmed and guts squirming with pent up agitation. He put out his cigarette and gave Ace a small smile. After all, it wasn't Ace he was angry at. But all the same it was clear he was just, not quite in the contented mood he usually was. His voice was grainy and flat as he greeted Ace. "S'great place. I like it." He did not in fact like it, but the reasons he disliked it weren't logical or fit to talk about. 

Ace nodded, pulling one leg up to rest next to him, "How was your thing? Everything go okay?" 

He shrugged a bit, finding the perfect excuse for his soured mood. "Was a lotta effort. I'll be fine in a couple of days. How was work? Any good tips?" 

Ace shrugged, "Nothing fancy." He said, cheek resting onto his hand. He glanced around, then back to Cher "We could hang around if you want, or just go home." 

Cher contemplated that a moment. He could stay. Get a lap dance from someone. Prove to himself that all he cared about was getting off. But as he glanced around, he found his gaze just slowly drifting back to Ace. He smiled again, softer this time. "Nah, Cupcake... let's get you home." He stood, and offered an arm to Ace, very gentlemanlike. 

Ace giggled, taking his arm. He paused, puffing out a laugh, "Oh, yeah lemme go change really quick." He patted Cher's arm before trotting off to the back. He came back within a minute or two in the clothes he'd left in. He returned to Cher, nodding "Let's head out then, huh dear?" 

Cher may have been a little disappointed that Ace had changed, but only just a wee bit. He offered his arm once more laughing. "Are you sure you should be seen at work with your boring little house wife? Doesn't that make you less of a heart-throb here, Cupcake? I'd hate to ruin business for you." 

Ace grinned at this. He took Cher's arm, leaning into him "I'll let you in on a secret," he hummed, "It makes me _more_ desirable. Makes people think they gotta try even harder to win me over. Y'know, a little competition.." 

Cher felt a bit gratified by this. After all, It's true that Ace let him move in and not any of these other guys. So, Cher pulled Ace in closer, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Well, they aren't wrong, you know. Maybe I should come walk you home from work every night. Make 'em all go crazy for ya." 

Ace laughed, nodding as they headed out, "Ooh yeah, why not? I'd love it if you did anyways, the latter is just a bonus." That part sort of slipped out, and Ace hoped it sounded more casual than he sort of intended. 

Cher decided in that instance come hell or high water, he'd walk Ace home every night he worked. He had too now. He subconsciously gave Ace a little squeeze as he smiled. "Well, whats good for business ends up as more money for cake batter, right? Have you had any of it yet? I keep forgetting to try it out." 

Ace gasped, shaking his head, "Damn, I forgot. Again. When we get home let's have some, okay?" He asked, looking over to Cher, who was a bit closer than he had expected. Not that he minded. 

Cher eyed the people around them. He wanted them to see Ace with him, smiling, laughing... close. His ears were pinned back as he huffed through his nose. Ace wasn't his, but he didn't want anyone else to know that. "Hmm? Yeah, of course. S'why I brought it up. I'm starving." He grinned down at Ace, crooked and kind as always. 

Ace grinned right back at him, nodding, "Awesome.. Is cake gonna be enough or should we stop and eat out?" Haha. 

Come on Ace, don't you know how every fable goes? The wolf follows you home and eats you whole, and Cher thought you looked awfully tasty on stage. So Cher just shrugs, leading Ace along. "I'll be fine with cake, but I'll gladly take you somewhere to eat. For once I'm decent enough to be seen in public with." 

Ace giggled again, nodding "It's up to you. If we go eat, I might get full and have no room for cake. If you're cool with that, home works for me." 

"Alright, home it is, Sugar." He lead the way, loosening his grip on as as he came to realize how close he had been holding him. "So. Uhm. I made a pretty good wad today. If you wanted to discuss rent by the by." 

Ace couldn't help but wonder just what Cher had done to get that. Was that jealousy that he felt..? Surely not. He hadn't any basis for it, how unreasonable that would be. "Oh, yeah, I mean. I dunno, it's not a huge deal. You don't seem really expensive and I can already afford my place. You just. Keep buyin' the cake batter, yeah?" 

"Well, I mean I didn't plan on stopping with the cakes. It's my way of making sure you don't stray too far. I've laced them with cocaine." It was a joke. And it seemed pretty obviously a joke, but as soon as Cher said it he regretted it. What if Ace believed that he would actually do that?! He stuttered and fumbled to correct himself. "I'm kidding, please I swear I'm not as creepy and weird as that sounded!" 

Fortunately for Cher, Ace did take this as a joke. He laughed, gently patting Chers chest, "Its okay! You're good, I get it." He cooed, shaking his head. 

Cher breathed a little easier after that, smiled and continued on towards the building coming into view. "Alright, nice nice. Good." He paused a little bit and glanced at the ground. "So, when do you work next? Like either job, I guess." 

"I can do this again tomorrow night if I want or take a day off. Then after that I have like a shift before noon at the cafe, then I'm scheduled here again. Fortunately, it's pretty flexible here. You show up, you make money, you don't show up, you don't make money." He paused, trailing off for a moment before adding on, "Oh and I hope you weren't waiting too long! I didn't have my phone with me." As casual as he could make the _'did you get to see me dance?'_ question. 

Cher seemed a little nervous of the subject but, he figured he could answer at least a bit truthfully. "I was around a bit, saw the last bit of yer show. It was really amazing." He tried not to think too hard on the show itself. He didn't need to be thinking about that outfit. Or Ace's hips.. or his mouth.. Dammit. Cher cleared his throat and tried changing the subject. "Did you pick the music for your routine yourself?" 

Ace smiled brightly at the praise, "Mm, sometimes. We get firsts picks but we can only hope our songs come on. Cause, like, were up there for what could be an hour or more so we don't really get to be picky." 

Cher nodded, face a little red as he thought again about various parts of the very, very, fine performance. But then his mood dropped a bit. "Oh well, that's right. I asked ya about work cause... See I got this... thing that I can do... pays really... really well. But it kinda takes a while. So..I won't be back in time to walk ya home, is all. I got about a week to decide if I'll do it or not. Just wanted to know your thoughts." 

Ace nodded, "Oh, okay. Is it like a day thing? I can always change my schedule for it, I'm flexible like I said." He shrugged, "Or just, not walk me home." He said this casually, not wanting to be selfish or make Cher feel guilty for missing it. But he did in fact want him to be there. He just didn't want to seem too obsessive to switch his work around just to get walked home. 

"It's..." Cher seemed... embarrassed? Some strange emotion flitted across his face. "It's just a really long appointment, and it leaves me pretty... Drained. So usually I end up stuck there over night." He furrowed his brows. He didn't want to go, necessarily. But he wanted the money. Suddenly he seemed to understand the reason people would do anything for it. 

Ace nodded, humming understanding like, "That's okay. You just do your thing, I'll be alright." He promised with a nod, looking up to Cher once more. 

He wanted to explain, so desperately he wanted to shake Ace by the shoulders and explain- _It's for you. It's all for you, every last drop._ But how could he explain that? How could he explain how fervent he felt over this sudden need to become everything he wasn't? A small, almost feral whine slipped out of his throat as he scratched the back of his head, staring at the sky. What a mess. 

Ace didn't say much else the walk back, though his gaze was pulled to the sky on multiple occasions just so he could watch the stars. He nearly tripped a few times but eventually they made it home. Ace trotted inside and pressed the elevator button, stepping inside as he pressed the one for their floor, "One time this thing got stuck." He commented casually, immediately regretting this. Hopefully Cher would not ask questions. That was likely not the best story to share right now. Damn his all-too-eager mouth. 

With the faintest laugh, Cher shook his head. "Well, of all the people to get stuck in a little box with, You're top of my list, Cupcake." He was quiet a moment, then looked down at Ace. "But, you're probably top of my list for a lotta things." 

Ace blinked, grinning as he looked over at Cher, "Yeah? I better be." The elevator doors opened up and he started out with that, just as casual as could be. 

"Oh yeah? What are you used to being on top?" That... no wait that didn't come out right. As he followed Ace he just face-palmed and struggled to add, "of lists, Top of lists." 

Ace giggled, "Lists, maybe. Not sure what else." He hummed back, shrugging simply as he opened up the door and lead Cher inside, "Cake then, yeah?" 

Cher, defeated, B-lined to the kitchen where he had the cake safely wrapped up and in the dormant oven. As he set it on the counter he remembered how proud he had been the day before of this thing. It wasn't pretty or fancy but it was pink. He set about to start carving off two moderately sized slices. 

Ace trotted over, peering at the cake curiously. "Ooh it looks so good- smells good too!" He blinked, nodding "I'm excited..." 

Cher eagerly slid a plate over towards Ace "Ya might want a fork, I dabbled with the recipe a little to make it more moist so it'll prolly fall apart on ya." 

"Ooh," Ace opened one of the drawers and pulled out forks for both of them, "Awesome, I hate it when cake is too dry." He held out a fork to Cher, "Cheers!" 

Cher took the fork and grinned. He was totally nailing that house wife thing. "Yeah... same. I should have gotten some ice cream for this, I hear cake and ice cream is the way to go." 

"I'm picky when it comes to ice cream." Ace said, taking a bite with that. He hummed, eyes closing "Mm.. it's so good..!" He said, taking another hungry bite. 

Cher always found himself more interested in watching Ace than eating. But all the same he absentmindedly ate a few bites. "Oh yeah? What's there even to ice cream to be picky about?" 

"...It's cold." Ace laughed, shaking his head, "I mean like, I don't eat it a lot. Maybe once every few months, then it's like okay, I've had enough ice cream for a while." He took another bite as he nodded at Cher, "Yknow?" 

"Huh, I guess. It makes sense though, you def don't seem to like being cold." He pushed cake around on his plate for a minute or two, "So you kicked me out of bed before I got to ask my ultimate question before. Think I can cheat and still ask it?" 

"Hm? Go for it." Ace said, turning to face Cher with a curious look on his face 

"Hmm. Alright. So, let's say, you win a scratch off or something. You get $50k. What do you do with it?" 

Ace sucked in a breath, thinking about this for a while. He exhaled, rubbing his head as he glanced down, "Honestly?" He asked with a weak smile, "I'd probably see how my mom is doin.. try'n... make it up to her, I guess..." as if 50k could ever do that. 

Something very serious slipped into Cher's voice and he leaned in a bit and nearly whispered. "Would that... make you happy?" 

Ace looked to him but only for a second's passing. He was silent for a few long moments before speaking softly, "I... don't want to talk about this anymore..." 

Cher let the subject fall and instead cleared his throat with a dry cough. His mouth opened and closed a couple times, trying to find something smart ass or funny to say to break the tension but he couldn't think of a damn thing. Instead he just stared down at his plate and struggled to finally whisper, "Wanna coke?" 

Ace watched his own plate, just nodding slightly. He didn't say anything else, his jaw clenching slightly. Perhaps even the faintest glimmer of tears could have been seen in his eyes, if he'd shown them. But god, did he look guilty. 

Cher set a can of coke next to Ace's plate, figuring any change of subject had to help the situation. He was sinking fast, he just wanted to make his Ace happy and this was failing fast. "I'm not going to go. I decided. I'd rather be here. In case you needed me. For anything, Ace." 

Ace took the coke and opened it, taking a slow sip. The tears in his eyes welled up at Cher's words, but his gaze stayed fixed on the half-eaten slice of cake. He couldn't bring himself to speak. Oh and how badly he wanted to believe Cher. Every inch of his being wanted to just believe him. To trust him. To trust _himself_ not to run away again. But he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to trust anything anymore. His lips quivered and he only pressed the coke can against them, taking another drink as if in attempts to push that feeling down, to swallow the tightness in his throat. He couldn't manage much more than a nod. Cher hadn't done anything to break his trust. It wasn't even remotely personal. It was deep, unbreakable insecurity, built up over years through the actions of others, and self-infliction. He just couldn't trust anymore. Not even himself. 

Cher was lost, his hands shaking as he watched this beautiful thing as it began breaking apart. He initially took a step back, wanting to give Ace room... but he thought again and closed the distance between them and placed a hand on Ace's shoulder, rubbing softly. "I'm sorry, Ace I didn't mean to upset you. I've just... Been trying..." Damn, Cher felt the lump in his throat starting to choke him up. "Ace, I'm sorry. What can I do?" 

Ace wanted to throw up. His chest hurt and if anything, he was more distraught Cher was even seeing him like this. That thought alone tore him up and overrode his other anxieties, creating an endless whirlpool; there was no getting out of it. Ace took in a slow breath, exhaling it twice as slow as he looked down to the floor. "My bad..." he whispered, finally. He held the coke can in both hands now, as if fearing what they'd do without distraction. He gave the faintest tremor of a smile, voice but a whisper. "Sorry..." 

Cher... was actually familiar with this kinds thing... not... not exactly the same, but it was similar to someone he had let go of a long time ago. So, he tried what he had done then. He stood in front of Ace and opened his arms, welcoming Ace if he so chose. "Hey..." His voice was softer than it had ever been, at least as far as Ace would remember. He spoke in that soft, smooth voice he had the night Ace came home drunk. "Hey, nothing to be sorry for, Ace. I promise." 

Ace didn't move for quite a while. His gaze shifted away again, lips quivering. He wanted to speak but didn't trust himself to, he didn't think he could get the words out. Another few long seconds passed before he spoke, not daring to look at Cher. Once again his voice was just a whisper, tone shaking a little, "I want to trust you.. I want to trust myself.." he was quiet, adding on after a minute, perhaps even softer, voice fading out, "I really want you to stay.." 

Cher chewed his lip, panted, ran his fingers through his hair and whined again. "Ace. Ace, I never want to leave this place. I want to stay, and I want to be able to make you happy. I.. look!" He shuffled through his back pocket and pulled out a fairly handsome roll of hundred. "Ace, I know I'm not good enough, but I know people, and I can do things for you, here!" He held the money out towards Ace, gently. "I meant everything I said. I'll make it real." 

Ace let out a breath. He set the cash onto the counter and stepped forward into Cher, resting his head against his chest. He shut his eyes, arms moving around him to hug a lot tighter than he'd intended. He said nothing, just focused on Cher's heartbeat, despite the pair of tears slipping down his cheeks. _Please, make me believe..._

Cher squeezed around him as tight as he could, shushing him as he pet the back of his head, careful of his horns. "Ace, I know you don't remember the other night. But I made you a promise then, and I plan on keeping it. Any way I can. If you'll have me around that long. I know I can get that wet dog smell." He tried laughing, to lighten the mood, but he wasn't far from wanting to let a few sobs out himself, so he had to be very careful. 

Ace held him tight ever still. _I'm scared.. I'm so scared of being alone... I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared!_ Ace's nails pressed into him before pulled away with shaky arms, breathing growing more so uneven. Still, he didn't dare look to his face "I-I.. I need to go.." He whispered, taking a step back, "I.. I'll be back.. l-later.." 

Before Ace could get too far, Cher reached out for his arm, he didn't know what he was doing but he couldn't let him go. "Ace. Please. If you need space I'll go out on the balcony, or.. or.. Somethin'.. but look, I'm not gonna let you be alone right now. I'm not." 

Ace shook his head, the shaking spreading from his arms to most of his body, "P-please.." He begged, softly, a few more tears slipping down his face. His breathing had turned into sharp gasps and pants, mouth partially open. He was tense, shoulders drawn together. Clearly, he was in no state to be doing anything but he seemed to be set on it as he tried to tug away from Chers grip. 

It wasn't happening while Cher was conscious. He stepped closer into Ace, He tried to be as nonthreatening as possible, but he was sort of, manhandling Ace. He grabbed out with his free hand, trying to catch Ace's rogue arm, to pull him close and look at him. "Ace. ...Ace, I'm not letting you go" For a moment, Cher was even surprised at himself and what he was doing. But all the same he was resolute. 

Ace finally looked at Cher; he looked afraid. Genuinely panicked. No, no... now it was too late... He couldn't run away, not anymore. Not tonight. He took a single step forward towards Cher before hugging him tightly once more. His hands gripped his button-up tightly, nails digging into the fabric. He basically collapsed against him, a whimper or two escaping him before a soft sob followed, tears streaming down his cheeks. His breathing was ragged and uneven. He was weak, pathetic, Cher should never have to see him like this, no one should, he was a mess, hopeless. "Please don't leave.."Hhe begged, voice never raising beyond a whimper of a whisper, "I-I'm sorry.." 

Cher clutched around him, stepping back, afraid of dropping him. He knelt with a soft grunt, pulling Ace down to sit straddle of his lap as he hugged around the shivering boy. "Shh, Hey. Shhhhh. No sorry. No regrets." He leaned back, trying to catch Ace's eyes. "Hey, come on, look at me, huh? Look at me." 

Ace held tightly onto Cher's shoulders, body tense. He couldn't look at him for the longest time, having to take in a few gasping breaths to ensure he didn't actually vomit, seeing as he wasn't allowed to do anything else. Finally, he managed to look at Cher but only for a moment, his head hanging once more, new tears rolling down his cheeks. Hed known Cher for what, two days, and he was already doing this? No wonder no one stayed. Weak. Pathetic. 

Cher tried smiling at him, but then when Ace's eyes dropped again, he just leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "You can hate me. If you need to. I know you don't wanna be here. In the morning I'll let you go. But for tonight, I can't. Cause if I do I might lose the best thing in my life, Ace. So hate me if you have to. Hurt me if you want to. Cause I'm the enemy here, not yourself. " 

Ace pressed his head into the crook of Cher's neck, still holding onto him tightly. He shook his head, whispering out as though it would be obvious "I don't want to hurt you.." he sniffed, "I-I don't.." 

Cher rocked a little, back and forth, petting Ace's back as he cooed and calmed him. "And I don't want you hurting you either. " To be honest, it was a selfish thing to ask. He had no right to stop Ace in whatever coping mechanism he needed. Cher was a selfish person though, and he just couldn't let him go right now. 

Ace didn't answer this. He just sniffed again, nuzzling into Cher's shirt. There was the faintest repetition of _'I'm sorry'_ against his shoulder, his nails still clutching onto him tight. As awful as he felt, he figured this may as well just be the test. If Cher was there the next day, then perhaps this was something. If Cher actually stayed after this desperate, pathetic breakdown, then maybe.. just maybe.. He could hope. 

This was one of those moments Cher wished he had ever hit the gym, ever. He wanted to carry Ace to bed, but frankly, he was in no condition. So he just sat, curling around Ace as warmly as he could. A very, very soft whimper fell from him as he struggled to hold tight enough, and seem strong enough. "Shhh. You're gonna be ok, Cupcake. You're gonna be ok." 

Gradually Ace's whines, whimpers and sobs hushed into uneven breathing. He was so stupid. He just couldn't stop doing shit like this, could he? Every muscle in his body was tense but he was beginning to come down. He sniffed again, ever so slowly letting go of his grip on Cher's shoulders. He sunk down a bit, hands moving to gently press against Cher's chest, head hanging. He'd fallen quiet, slowly beginning to even out his breathing. 

That was a good sign, Cher smiled despite himself and loosened his grip just a touch, to give Ace a bit more wiggle-room. He had no more words to whisper, so he too fell silent, but he continued to rock back and forth and run his hands along Ace's back. 

After another few long minutes Ace sat back, wiping his eyes shamefully. He exhaled a somewhat shaky breath, sniffing once more. "Hah... sorry.." He whispered, rubbing his face as he offered a weak little smile. Now he really looked like a raccoon; his makeup was a mess. 

Cher brushed at Ace's hair a bit, getting a better look at his face. He couldn't help a soft chuckle. "I won't move until you say it's okay, but I know something that might make you feel a little better, yeah? I just have to go to the kitchen for a couple minutes." 

Ace sniffed once more but nodded, "Okay.." he said softly "I'm gonna go.." he trailed, gesturing with the weakest smile "Fix this.." he carefully pulled away from Cher and stood up, taking in a deep breath before starting off to the bathroom. He just needed to wash up and he'd be good, it wasn't like he could cry anymore. 

Cher helped Ace up, held his face for a moment, and just briefly in that instant thought about returning the nose kiss Ace had surprised him with earlier, but he was a little iffy on what affection would help and what would... complicate things. So, he let Ace go about his way and busied himself in the kitchen. Only able to _hope_ he hadn't made a mistake in letting Ace go in there alone.


End file.
